Tábula Rasa
by edemirekly
Summary: "Estás muerta...¿Qué…?..." Balbuceó horrorizado. Emily se quedó congelada. Incluso su respiración parecía haberse detenido. "No la recordaba" "Por Dios Santo, no la recordaba".
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! Esta escena se me ocurrió a partir de la historia de "A través del espejo". La idea inicial es parecida (pérdida de memoria), pero al mismo tiempo será un poco diferente. No sé qué se me ocurrirá a partir de ahora. No lo he pensado mucho, realmente. Por lo pronto dejo el primer capítulo para ver si os gusta la idea :)_

**Capítulo 1**

Seis agentes esperaban impacientes a que el cirujano les informara de cómo había ido la operación. La otra operación, la que consistía en atrapar al sudes que llevaban persiguiendo desde hacía varios días, había salido terriblemente mal. El sudes se había suicidado, pero antes de hacerlo le había disparado a Morgan. A pesar de que no le había dado de lleno, la bala había rebotado, y finalmente una esquirla le había impactado en la cabeza. Ahora se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Llevaban horas sentados en aquella fría y aséptica sala de espera y, cuando por fin el médico apareció, prácticamente se abalanzaron hacia él.

\- La operación ha ido bien… Fue una herida limpia dentro de su gravedad. Unos milímetros más hacia adentro, y no lo habría contado. Es pronto para descartar secuelas, pero les puedo asegurar que ha tenido mucha suerte. Hasta que no despierte en unas horas no sabremos nada más- Les informó con voz pausada.

Penélope suspiró con relativo alivio, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que todo saldría bien a pesar de que llevaba horas llorando de forma intermitente, incapaz de soportar la idea de perder a su mejor amigo. El resto, más comedido, lo llevaban mejor pero sólo en apariencia. Hotch había mantenido una actitud circunspecta, e intercambiaba miradas con Rossi que se veía igual de preocupado que él. Ambos estaban más que pendientes no sólo de Penélope, sino también de Reid, que permanecía apoyado junto a la pared, prácticamente aislado del resto. J.J., que lo conocía mejor que nadie, lo abrazó en un par de ocasiones, sabiendo lo difícil que le resultaría a él tomar la iniciativa. Emily, por su parte, no se había movido de su asiento, con la vista fija en el suelo y sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su semblante. Alguien que no la conociera, habría sido incapaz de determinar si estaba triste o preocupada. Simplemente actuaba como si no estuviera allí.

Ahora, con las nuevas noticias, parecía haber lugar para la esperanza.

Tuvieron que aguardar varias horas más, hasta que Morgan estuvo lo suficientemente despierto como para poder recibir visitas. Por precaución, el médico les aconsejó que entraran de dos en dos, y por supuesto, a García le faltó tiempo para correr hacia la habitación. Después de un breve intercambio de miradas, J.J. la acompañó.

Emily permanecía sentada en aquella incómoda silla, como si se hubiera quedado petrificada, a pesar de que el resto parecía mucho más animado.

\- ¿Emily?- Rossi se sentó a su lado. La había estado observando durante todo aquel tiempo, inquieto por la forma en que se había aislado del resto, como si estuviera sumida en su propio infierno personal. No le extrañaba. Morgan y ella eran compañeros en el campo, y desde que ella había vuelto, él se había convertido en su protector- Se va a poner bien… Ya puedes respirar...- La consoló pasándole el brazo por detrás de sus hombros.

Sentir el calor de Rossi hizo que todas sus barreras se desmoronaran, y las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo durante todo aquel tiempo, comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas mientras su respiración se volvía cada vez más agitada. Hotch se volvió hacia ella con preocupación, e incluso Reid se acercó a ella desconcertado por su reacción.

\- No fue culpa tuya- Le dijo Hotch por enésima vez desde que todo había ocurrido. Y esperó de nuevo por el mismo silencio con el que había respondido en cada una de las ocasiones.

Pero está vez alzó la vista hacia él.

\- ¿Cómo no va a serlo? Esa bala era para mí.- Jadeó entre lágrimas.

Reid se puso de cuclillas junto a ella. Todos sabían lo que había ocurrido. Efectivamente la bala iba a dirigida a Emily, pero en el último momento, Derek se había interpuesto entre ambos, salvándola de una muerte segura.

\- No puedes culparte porque tratara de protegerte, Emily… Tú habrías hecho lo mismo por él...- Le recordó.

La oyó susurrar para sí misma.

\- Yo no debería haber ido hasta allí…

Los tres hombres se miraron entre sí, sin comprender.

\- Nadie podía saber que era el sudes… Pensábamos que era un testigo… ¿Por qué dices eso?.

Ella pareció tomar conciencia de que había hablado en voz alta, y rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

\- Por nada… Sólo estoy cansada…

\- En cualquier caso… Se va a recuperar….- Continuó Rossi intentando animarla- Eso es lo único que importa.

Ella sonrió con amargura, y volvió a bajar la vista al suelo. Ojalá les pudiera explicar por qué se sentía tan culpable, ojalá pudiera contarles que Derek le había pedido que se retirara del caso, y que ella había insistido en ir a entrevistar al testigo. Ojalá pudiera contarle la verdadera razón por la que Derek había arriesgado su vida sin siquiera pestañear. Pero no podía contárselo al equipo. Ahora era el peor momento para hacerlo.

Sus divagaciones fueron interrumpidas por el taconeo inconfundible de los zapatos de García. Detrás de ella venía J.J. con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Parece que está bien...- Les informó García absolutamente feliz- Tiene algunas lagunas mentales. No recuerda nada del incidente, pero el médico ha dicho que es normal… Aún tienen que hacerle algunas pruebas, pero nos ha reconocido perfectamente a las dos.

Emily escuchó a la rubia sintiendo que por fin la opresión en su pecho se desvanecía. Se levantó de su asiento y dio unos pasos hacia la habitación. Habría querido entrar sola, pero sabía que levantaría suspicacias si lo hacía, así que buscó a Rossi con la mirada, y éste la siguió.

Sin embargo, cuando entró en la habitación, la reacción de Derek no pudo estar más lejos de lo que habría esperado.

Morgan sonrió al ver a Rossi, pero inmediatamente su expresión cambió al ver a Emily junto a él. No podía creerlo. No podía ser real. ¿Era una alucinación? Tenía que serlo. Hasta donde recordaba, Emily había muerto a manos de Ian Doyle.

Rossi y Emily notaron su rostro desencajado, y se acercaron a él con la preocupación reflejada en sus caras. Cuando Emily extendió la mano hacia él, Derek se apartó de ella como si quemara.

\- Morgan…-Lo llamó Rossi.

Pero éste no apartaba la vista de Emily.

\- Estás muerta...¿Qué…?- Balbuceó horrorizado

Emily se quedó congelada. Incluso su respiración parecía haberse detenido.

_No la recordaba._ _Por Dios Santo, no la recordaba._

_-_ Derek… Emily volvió… ¿No lo recuerdas? Hubo que fingir su muerte para protegerla de Doyle.

Morgan frunció el ceño totalmente confuso. ¿De qué hablaban?. Si no hubiera sido porque Rossi estaba allí, habría creído que estaba viendo un fantasma. Y si lo pensaba bien, realmente se la veía así. Desde luego, era Emily, pero ¿Por qué estaba tan pálida y demacrada?.

Rossi se volvió hacia ella, que parecía haberse quedado petrificada en su sitio.

\- Emily...- Susurró con preocupación.

Ella jadeó conmocionada, y dio un paso atrás, incapaz de enfrentar aquella situación.

\- Voy a salir un momento…

Y se apresuró a dejar la habitación, mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas.

Rossi se giró hacia Derek, que aún no se había recuperado de la impresión de ver resucitada a su compañera de trabajo.

\- Derek… ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?.

Él se concentró en hurgar en su memoria. Hasta aquel momento no había sido consciente de que había perdido parte de sus recuerdos. Y su último recuerdo, precisamente acababa de salir por la puerta.

\- Estaba buscando a Doyle...- Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la puerta por la que Emily había desaparecido- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?.

\- Derek… Capturamos a Doyle hace casi ocho meses… Y gracias a eso, Emily pudo volver.

Morgan lo miró, aún sin poder creer lo que sus propios ojos habían visto.

\- Está viva…

\- Sí… Lo está...- Sonrió Rossi- Aún está tratando de adaptarse… Pero estamos cuidando de ella.

\- Está diferente… Parece abatida...- Le señaló Derek con preocupación.

\- Se siente culpable...- Le explicó Rossi- Se culpa por lo que te ocurrió.

Derek le dirigió una expresión interrogante.

\- La bala era para ella, Morgan...- Continuó Rossi- Y tú te interpusiste para protegerla.

\- ¿Estábamos juntos cuando ocurrió?… García sólo me dijo que me habían disparado durante un caso…. Pero en realidad no recuerdo nada….Rossi, pídele que vuelva… Quiero verla… Pensar que durante todo este tiempo la creía muerta...- Susurró casi para sí mismo. Se quedó ensimismado unos segundos y luego alzó la vista hacia Rossi- ¿Cómo llevé su vuelta?… Quiero decir… ¿Hemos tenido problemas?.

Rossi sonrió.

\- No tanto con ella como con Hotch...Estuviste un tiempo bastante enfadado con él por ocultarnos lo de Emilly. Sólo lo sabían él y J.J… Pero con Emily no ha sido así, al contrario, te has estado esforzando mucho para que se vuelva a sentir a gusto. Y ella también lo está haciendo. Es una luchadora… Ya la conoces…

\- Sí… Lo es…

\- Hotch y Reid aún están ahí fuera. Querían verte antes de volver a las oficinas. Yo iré a hablar con Emily y de paso con el médico para que te eche un vistazo. Supongo que los recuerdos no tardarán en volver…

Al salir, justamente se encontró con el cirujano que lo había operado, y le explicó la situación. Mientras éste volvía a entrar en la habitación, para comprobar por sí mismo su estado, Rossi buscó a Emily. Le inquietaba la forma en que estaba llevando todo aquel asunto. Ya arrastraba suficiente culpa por todo lo de Doyle, como para añadirle aún más. La encontró en la cafetería, tomándose una infusión.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme?

Emily, suspiró con cansancio, y con un gesto de la cabeza, lo invitó a acompañarla.

\- ¿Cómo estás?- Le preguntó en voz baja. Estaba preocupado por ella. Su lividez y sus ojeras, eran cada vez más visibles.

\- Supongo que no tengo derecho a quejarme… Que me haya olvidado es un pequeño precio a pagar después de salvarme la vida…- Contestó ella con tristeza.

\- No te ha olvidado… O al menos no más que a nosotros… Sólo ha perdido los recuerdos de los últimos meses… Hablé con el cirujano antes de venir… Me dijo que posiblemente sea solo temporal. Le harán más pruebas para estar seguros. No debes tomarlo como un tema personal…

\- Sé que tienes razón- Admitió ella- Es sólo que esto es como volver a empezar… ¿Entiendes?… Los recuerdos que hemos perdido… No pueden sustituirse...- Añadió cabizbaja.

Rossi estrechó sus ojos sobre ella. Tenía la sensación de que había mucho más detrás de sus palabras de lo que parecía a simple vista. No tenía muy claro si hablaba de los recuerdos del equipo en general, o de ellos en particular.

\- En el peor de los casos… Podréis crear otros nuevos… Todos podremos hacerlo…

Ella sonrió con amargura.

\- Sí… Claro…

Rossi se levantó de la mesa y le tendió la mano.

\- ¿Te apetece volver a intentarlo? Quizás entre todos podremos lograr que recupere la memoria.

Ella se encogió de hombros sin demasiadas esperanzas, pero aceptó su mano y se levantó. Esperaron a que Hotch y Reid salieran de la habitación. Cuando lo hicieron, Emily adelantó unos pasos. Se dio cuenta de que Rossi no la seguía.

\- ¿No vienes?

Él hizo un gesto de negación.

\- Me parece que es mejor que habléis a solas. Te esperaré aquí fuera.

Emily se mordió el labio inferior, un poco temerosa por lo que podía ocurrir allí dentro, pero finalmente se armó de valor y entró en la habitación.

Sus ojos se encontraron nada más traspasar el umbral de la puerta. En silencio, Emily se acercó a su cama, y se sentó a su lado. Le tomó de la mano con suavidad, aún llevaba la vía puesta.

\- Siento haber reaccionado así...- Se disculpó Derek. Había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Hotch y Reid, y ambos lo habían puesto al tanto del resto de detalles sobre la vuelta de Emily- No quería que te sintieras mal… Es sólo que aún no me parece real que estés aquí.

Emily escuchó su disculpa con el corazón en un puño.

\- ¿No te acuerdas de nada? ¿No recuerdas nada de mí, después de que volví?.

Él rió suavemente.

\- Me temo que de nadie en realidad… Espero que lo más extraño que haya ocurrido sea tu vuelta de entre los muertos...- Bromeó, y luego torció el gesto- No me he hecho budista ni nada por el estilo… ¿No?.

Emily sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza.

\- Estuviste a punto… Pero al final preferiste comprarte un perro- Le replicó ella guiñándole un ojo.

Derek abrió los ojos sorprendido. Desde que Clooney había fallecido, había decidido dejar a un lado la idea de volver a tener mascotas.

\- ¿Tengo un perro?.

Emily amplió su sonrisa, y entornó los ojos.

\- Uno enorme, peludo y con demasiadas babas para mi gusto… Se llama Marlon… Y es el perro más pesado que puedas imaginar… - Añadió riendo- Es desobediente, muerde todo, y no tiene respeto alguno por la propiedad privada.

\- ¿Cómo demonios acabé con un perro así?- Le preguntó boquiabierto.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- No sé.. ¿Amor a primera vista?- Se burló Emily- Estoy segura de que te echa de menos… En realidad es como un peluche gigante...

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes, con sus ojos fijos el uno en el otro.. Derek se daba cuenta de que, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por hacerlo sentir bien, detrás de aquellos, escondía una profunda tristeza. Su mano se cerró un poco más alrededor de la de Emily.

\- Me han contado lo que ocurrió… No tienes que sentirte culpable….

Ella bajó los ojos, tratando de controlar las lágrimas. Derek se sintió conmovido. Pocas veces la había visto llorar, y detestaba verla así.

\- Emily….

\- Esa bala era para mí- Alzó los ojos hacia él, con la emoción contenida.

\- Estoy vivo...- Le recordó Morgan- Todo está bien…

Por supuesto, había oído aquel argumento mil veces, pero ella no podía dejar de sentirse así. Agradecía que trataran de animarla, pero el resto desconocía que en primer lugar había sido un error que ella acompañara a Derek. Debía haberse quedado en la Comisaría, como él le había pedido. Tal vez, si hubiera sido otro quien lo acompañara, las cosas habrían sido diferentes, y nadie habría resultado herido.

Y no, todo no estaba bien. En realidad, nada lo estaba. A pesar de que no podía sentirse más feliz por el hecho de que Morgan hubiera sobrevivido, las cosas entre ellos acababan de dar un giro inesperado, y no sabía siquiera cómo afrontar que para él ahora sólo era una compañera de trabajo, una amiga. Se veía incapaz de contarle la verdad sobre ellos. ¿Cómo confesarle que habían traspasado todas las líneas? ¿Cómo decirle que se sentían tan felices que habían decidido contárselo todo al equipo?. Aquella bala, destinada a ella, se había cruzado en su camino, y ahora estaba atrapada en una decisión imposible.

No quería mentirle, pero tampoco tenía valor para sincerarse con él. Aún estaba convaleciente, y temía que no reaccionara bien.

\- Todo excepto tus recuerdos...- Susurró ella en voz baja.

Él sonrió y alzó la mano acariciándole la mejilla, en un gesto simplemente amistoso para él, pero demasiado comprometedor para ella.

\- No tiene importancia...- Le dijo con voz calmada- Al fin y al cabo... ¿Qué significan unos meses?.

Emily no pudo evitar estremecerse.

Para ella, lo significaba todo.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Me alegro de que os haya gustado la idea. :) . Os dejo el capítulo 2

¡Gracias por leer!

**Capítulo 2**

Emily entró con cierto temor al despacho de Hotch. Hacía una semana de lo ocurrido. Derek aún estaba hospitalizado, y se esperaba que permaneciera allí al menos tres semanas más. Tenía que volver a la actividad normal de forma paulatina. A pesar de que parecía recuperarse bien, los médicos habían preferido tomar todas las precauciones, y su tabla de rutinas diarias incluía ejercicios físicos en la sala de rehabilitación del Hospital. Emily lo había acompañado durante toda la semana, aprovechando que no podía regresar al trabajo hasta haber pasado su propia evaluación psicológica.

Encontró a Hotch en su escritorio, enfrascado en una montaña de papeles, y se sentó frente a él.

\- ¿Querías verme?- Le preguntó con nerviosismo. Ni siquiera podía explicar por qué se sentía así. Hotch no representaba ningún problema para ella. Era su jefe, pero se preocupaba por ella tanto como el resto.

Él juntó las manos sobre la mesa.

\- Tengo tu evaluación- Le informó adoptando su típico tono profesional.

Emily alzó las cejas hacia él, esperando que continuara.

\- ¿Y cuál es la conclusión?- Preguntó ella al no obtener más datos al respecto.

\- Creo que ya lo sabes- Continuó Hotch frunciendo el ceño.

A Emily a veces le costaba determinar cuál era su estado de ánimo. ¿Estaba enfadado? ¿Estaba preocupado?. Esta era una de esas ocasiones.

\- ¿Lo sé?…

Hotch cogió el informe que descansaba sobre la mesa, y lo ojeó.

\- "La agente Prentiss, ha solicitado reanudar la actividad laboral de forma parcial, limitandose a realizar labores que no impliquen actuaciones en el campo. Esto podría indicar que aún persisten indicadores de trastorno de estrés postraumático derivados del sentimiento de culpa por lo ocurrido a su compañero".

Emily balanceó la cabeza en señal de admisión.

\- Ya sé lo que solicité, Hotch… No pensé que hubiera algún problema con eso…

\- No lo hay Emily. Yo también creo que es la solución más adecuada.

\- ¿Entonces?- Preguntó ella sin entender a dónde quería llegar.

Hotch la contempló con cierta cautela. Desde que todo había ocurrido, tenía la sensación de que se le escapaba algo, pero Emily realmente era una persona muy hermética con sus emociones. Quizás casi tanto como él.

\- Me sorprende que esa propuesta haya salido de ti… Me indica que todo esto te ha afectado más de lo que quieres reconocer…

Ella suspiró suavemente, miró hacia sus manos y luego volvió a fijar la vista en él.

\- Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo, Hotch… Eso es todo…

\- Derek se está recuperando...- Le recordó él.

Cierto era que su memoria no había vuelto, pero como habían dicho los médicos, posiblemente fuera solo una cuestión de tiempo.

\- Lo sé… Pero me siento responsable y quiero ayudarlo en el proceso… Supongo que también me vendrá bien sentir que hago algo por él…

Hotch podía entender perfectamente su razonamiento, y sin embargo, no podía quitarse de encima aquella sensación de que las cosas no terminaban de encajar.

\- ¿Nada más?…

Ella negó con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Nada más…

Salió de allí con la autorización para volver a trabajar, en las condiciones que se fijaban en su evaluación. Se alegró de no tener que dar más explicaciones, y de que las circunstancias, finalmente estuvieran jugando en su favor.

Unas semanas después, Derek tuvo vía libre para poder salir del Hospital. De cualquier forma, no habrían podido retenerlo mucho más. Aunque estaba casi recuperado, aún se encontraba de baja, y Hotch tenía planeado que en un principio se incorporara al trabajo en las mismas condiciones que Emily, que de forma un tanto extraña, no había solicitado volver a las tareas de campo. Se limitaba a colaborar con los perfiles, a entrevistar testigos, al papeleo, pero evitaba ir más a allá. Si continuaba así, Hotch tendría que plantearse incorporar a alguien nuevo al equipo. Por lo pronto, prefirió darle el espacio que necesitaba.

Emily tocó suavemente la puerta del habitación de Derek, y luego entró. Él ya estaba vestido con todos sus enseres personales guardados en una pequeña mochila.

\- ¿Vienes sola?- Le preguntó al verla. Se suponía que García iba a acompañarla.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Había un caso- Le explicó suavemente y se acercó a coger la mochila- Están en Seattle.

Él abrió los ojos sorprendido, y la alcanzó antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo.

\- De ninguna manera… Puedo hacer esto solo…Creo que ya has hecho bastante por mí.

Emily alzó una ceja hacia él.

\- Y lo dice el hombre que casi muere por salvarme…

Derek se echó a reír. Durante aquel mes, había estado tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido después de su muerte fingida. En realidad, ella se lo había puesto todo muy fácil, y no tuvo problema alguno en responder todas sus dudas, especialmente las relacionadas con Doyle. Se sentía feliz de haber recuperado a su amiga, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar pensar que las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos, aunque no sabía exactamente en qué dirección.

\- ¿Sabes?… Tienes razón- Replicó en tono afectado, y le entregó la mochila- Lo menos que puedes hacer es cargar con mis cosas…

Ahora fue Emily quien rió, pero aceptó la mochila sin protestar.

\- No te quejes...Al menos no he intentado sacarte en una silla de ruedas…

Derek dio un paso hacia ella y le rodeó los hombros con su brazo, estrechándola contra él. Emily sintió su calor sobre su piel, y rezó para que no notara el ligero estremecimiento que la recorrió.

\- Oye… Prentiss, ¿Por qué no me llevas a casa en lugar de seguir discutiendo sobre cómo salir de este hospital?. Estoy deseando conocer a ese horrible perro que he adquirido…

Ella se volvió hacia él, conteniendo la risa. El tema del perro había sido recurrente durante todo el mes. Derek había abierto los ojos como platos cuando ella le había enseñado una foto. Llevaba todo el mes cuidando de él, mientras esperaba a que regresara su dueño.

\- Prepárate para una sesión de lametazos, Morgan...- Rió ella.

Emily condujo hasta la casa, con un impaciente Derek de copiloto. Podía darse cuenta de que estaba nervioso, a pesar de que lo había intentado tranquilizar asegurándole que, al margen de su perro, su casa no había cambiado mucho durante aquel tiempo.

Aún así, él se sorprendió de lo que había trabajado en ella en aquellos meses. Era una casa antigua, y cuando la había comprado, justo antes de que Emily "muriera", había tenido una especie de flechazo con ella. Era una vivienda familiar, y aunque entre sus planes no estaba formar una familia a corto plazo, había decidido quedársela. Acompañado de Emily, recorrió su interior, impresionado por la restauración que él mismo había hecho.

\- ¿Salimos al jardín?- Le propuso ella.

El hermoso jardín trasero, se había convertido en el territorio de Marlon, puesto que era prácticamente imposible mantenerlo dentro de la casa. A pesar de sus dimensiones, aún era un cachorro, y mordía y destrozaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

Tan pronto accedieron al mismo, Derek abrió los ojos casi aterrorizado cuando se percató de la bola peluda y descomunal que corría hacia él con cara de felicidad.

Emily se echó a reír a carcajadas cuando en sólo unos segundos, le dio la bienvenida obsequiándolo con un sinfín de babas repulsivas.

Sin embargo, unos minutos después, Derek ya se había enamorado del animalito.

De nuevo en el interior, Morgan comenzó a sentirse mejor en la comodidad de su casa. Puede que sus recuerdos se negaran a volver, pero ahora tenía algo firme a lo que agarrarse. Se alegró de haber conservado la casa, de otro modo, no habría tenido un hogar que le resultara familiar.

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo?- Le ofreció él mientras rebuscaba en la nevera- Yo no puedo tomar alcohol… Pero puedo invitarte a una cerveza…Si es que tengo, claro...- Añadió para sí mismo.

Emily, sentada en la barra de la cocina, lo vio ir de un sitio para otro, adaptándose de nuevo a su rutina. En un momento dado, Derek se volvió hacia ella con dos cervezas en la mano.

\- ¿Desde cuando tengo cerveza sin alcohol?- Le preguntó confundido.

Ella sonrió ampliamente, juntando las palmas de sus manos sobre la barra.

\- Desde que te la fui a comprar hace unos días… No quería beber sola…

Él frunció el ceño, al tiempo que se sentaba junto a ella, y le entregaba una de las cervezas.

\- ¿Y tú?- Preguntó él, y ella le dirigió una expresión interrogante- Yo no puedo beber alcohol por prescripción médica, pero tú...

Emily se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Solidaridad?- Rió Emily, tomando un sorbo directamente de la lata.

Él alzó la mano, haciendo un brindis por su argumento, y luego bebió de la suya.

Se quedaron sentados, uno junto al otro, en un silencio cómodo, hasta que finalmente Emily carraspeó y se levantó.

\- Será mejor que me vaya… Es un poco tarde… - Luego lo miró con la incertidumbre reflejada en la cara- ¿Estarás bien solo?.

\- No te preocupes…Puedes marcharte tranquila… Además… Tengo la compañía de esa cosa que vive en el jardín- Bromeó, haciéndola reír.

Emily se incorporó, cogió su bolso, y se dirigió hacia la puerta, acompañada de Derek. En el último momento se giró y casi se da bruces contra él.

Derek la sostuvo por la cintura en el último momento.

\- ¿Estás segura de que eso no tenía alcohol?- Se burló de ella- Y luego apartó las manos suavemente.

Emily entornó los ojos, un poco avergonzada. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? ¿Por qué de repente se sentía como una colegiala de nuevo?. Se suponía que esa fase ya había desaparecido, y sin embargo, podía sentir el calor subiendo por sus mejillas.

\- Me preguntaba si querrías pasarte esta noche por mi casa… Podríamos ver una peli, hacer palomitas… Ya sabes… Como hacíamos antes…

Él frunció el ceño divertido.

\- ¿Antes de que desaparecieras o antes de que yo perdiera la memoria?.

Emily miró hacia el suelo sintiéndose un poco estúpida. Cierto era que ella y Derek habían quedado alguna vez para ver películas antes del asunto de Doyle, pero en realidad no se volvió una costumbre hasta después de haber regresado.

\- Supongo que lo segundo...- Le aclaró torpemente- Claro que tú no lo recuerdas…

Cuando se atrevió a alzar la vista hacia él, se encontró con sus ojos demasiado intensos, escrutándola como si tratara de ver a través de ella. Emily contuvo el aliento durante un segundo, sin saber cómo reaccionar, hasta que por fin dejó escapar un suave suspiro cuando él le sonrió.

\- Me parece una idea estupenda… ¿A qué hora?.

\- ¿A las nueve?. Vendré a buscarte.

\- En realidad puedo conducir, ¿sabes?- Se quejó él.

Ella amplió su sonrisa.

\- Tal vez… Pero no será hoy...- Insistió ella- Pasaré por aquí…

\- De ninguna manera- Replicó él- No te haré volver… Cogeré un taxi, si te quedas más tranquila.

Ella finalmente accedió a regañadientes

\- Hasta las nueve, entonces...- Se despidió y sin siquiera pensarlo se inclinó levemente sobre él dejándole un beso en la mejilla.

Durante un momento, ambos se miraron entre sí, a cada cual más confuso, hasta que unos segundos después, Emily abandonó el lugar sintiendo aún los ojos de Derek, contemplándola mientras se alejaba.

A las nueve en punto, Morgan tocó el timbre de la puerta. Emily le abrió unos segundos después. Se había cambiado de ropa y ahora vestía un cómodo chándal.

Derek entró en la vivienda, y guiado por Emily, se acercó a la barra de la cocina. Esta vez, las tornas se giraron, y en un momento, ella le estaba ofreciendo a él, otra cerveza sin alcohol, mientras que terminaba de colocar en la mesita de centro frente al sillón, el picoteo que había preparado para la velada.

\- Has cambiado la decoración- Le señaló él.

Efectivamente, así era. Había estado allí con Rossi, y todo le había parecido un poco frío, pero ahora rebosaba calidez. Distribuidos por todo el salón, había fotos de todos los miembros del equipo. Algunas eran antiguas, podía recordarlas, pero otras le resultaban totalmente ajenas, incluidas algunas en las que aparecía él mismo.

Emily, se volvió hacia él, y se encogió de hombros. Luego, con un gesto, lo invitó a sentarse junto a ella.

A pesar de que en un principio, habían comenzado sentándose cada uno en una esquina del sillón, a mitad de la primera parte del Señor de los Anillos, ya estaban tan cerca, que Emily había acabado apoyando su cabeza sobre los hombros de Derek. El señor de los Anillos no era su película favorita, pero sabía que a Derek le encantaba, así que ahora él estaba absorto viéndola, mientras ella comenzaba a cabecear. Él la miró con ternura al darse cuenta de que se estaba quedando dormida, y la rodeó con su brazo, sin que ella hiciera ningún gesto de protesta.

Cuando los títulos de crédito aparecieron en la pantalla, Emily se despertó sin poder creer que hubiera caído rendida.

\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó apartándose de él, mientras se pasaba las manos por los ojos, despejándose- Creo que estaba más cansada de lo que creía.

Él la observó con detenimiento. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que realmente parecía agotada.

\- ¿No estás durmiendo?- Le preguntó con preocupación. Temía que aún estuviera afectada por lo ocurrido.

\- Es evidente que sí...- Rió ella señalando el hecho de que justamente se acababa de despertar- Solo que parece ser que lo hago en los momentos inoportunos.

\- Deberías consultarlo con un médico...- Le dijo él frunciendo el ceño.

\- No voy a tomar medicación para dormir, Derek...- Negó ella con la cabeza- Por ahora con una infusión caliente, es suficiente….

Derek se levantó de su asiento, y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Emily lo miró perpleja mientras él comenzaba abrir armarios, buscando Dios sabía qué.

\- ¿Qué haces?- Le preguntó entre risas. Podía suponer que su intención era prepararle la infusión, pero era evidente que le iba a costar más de lo que creía, teniendo en cuenta que no sabía dónde estaba nada.

\- ¿Dónde tienes las infusiones?… - Preguntó mientras, victorioso, le mostraba en alto la taza que había conseguido localizar.

\- No tienes que hacer eso- Dijo ella acercándose hasta la barra, y sentándose frente a él.

\- Sí que tengo que hacerlo… Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que te he obligado a ver una película que está claro que no te gusta...- Dedujo él alzando una ceja.

Ella se mordió el labio, en un gesto de admisión, y finalmente señaló a uno de los estantes altos de la cocina.

Derek le dio la espalda, dispuesto a localizar su objetivo, mientras Emily esperaba pacientemente con los codos apoyados sobre la barra, conteniendo la risa. Esperaba que de un momento a otro, él se volviera con algún tipo de gesto de triunfo, pero sin embargo, lo único que notó fue cómo se quedaba paralizado delante del estante.

Finalmente se volvió hacia ella, con el rostro desencajado.

Emily se irguió, en la silla, y le dirigió una expresión interrogante.

\- ¿Qué pasa?...- Le preguntó desconcertada. ¿Por qué de repente parecía haberse quedado en shock?.

Derek le mostró entonces lo que tenía en la mano, y un jadeo de sorpresa salió de la boca de Emily. "Mierda", pensó, "¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan descuidada?". Incapaz de hablar, se quedó mirándolo como si fuera un ciervo asustado

Por si no hubiera sido suficiente con las vitaminas prenatales que había encontrado en el armario, los ojos aterrorizados de Emily, resultaron más que elocuentes. Y todo encajó. Su cansancio, su negativa a realizar labores de campo, sus excusas para no tomar alcohol...

\- Yo...Derek….Yo….- Balbuceó ella, casi sin aliento.

\- ¿Estás embarazada…?- Le preguntó Morgan, aún impresionado por su descubrimiento.

Emily trató de articular palabra, pero nada coherente salía de su boca. Finalmente, bajó la vista cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

\- Oh, Dios…- Susurró para sí misma.

¿Qué explicación iba a darle?.


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Vaya! Cómo me anima que os guste esta historia :) . ¡Muchísimas gracias!_

_A partir de este capítulo comenzaré a introducir escenas retrospectivas que siempre dejaré en cursiva._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

**Capítulo 3**

Cuando Emily volvió a levantar la vista hacia Morgan, en lugar de darle una respuesta, se quedó petrificada, incapaz de confesarle la verdad. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que mantenían una relación desde hacía meses y que habían planeado toda una vida juntos?. Para él, ella no era más que un fantasma que había regresado a su vida. La verdad, no haría que cambiara sus sentimientos por ella. La verdad, quizás sólo conseguiría empeorar las cosas. Morgan ya tenía suficiente como para exigirle más responsabilidades. Aún confiaba en que él pudiera recuperar sus recuerdos, y que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Pero ahora, ¿Cómo podría asimilar él los acontecimientos que habían desencadenado su situación actual?.

.

.

_**Varios meses antes**_

_Sentados uno junto al otro en el sillón de la casa de Emily, devoraban las palomitas que habían preparado en el microondas, mientras veían El Señor de los Anillos. No era una película que a ella la emocionara demasiado, pero habían acordado turnarse cada semana para elegir, y aquel sábado, le tocaba a Morgan. Hacía poco más de dos meses que Emily había vuelto, y cada vez se veían más a menudo. A nadie le había pasado desapercibido lo que ambos se habían esforzado por recuperar su amistad. Habían comenzado quedando para ir al campo de tiro, luego para correr, y finalmente habían instaurado la tradición de la noche de películas en casa de Emily._

_Los silencios incómodos de las primeras semanas, habían dado lugar a una confianza mutua, que había afianzado su amistad, y ahora eran capaces de ser sinceros el uno con el otro, sabiendo que no serían juzgados por sus decisiones._

_Derek, de vez en cuando, miraba de reojo a Emily que no podía ocultar su profundo aburrimiento. Cogió el mando, y en un segundo, la imagen desapareció de la pantalla._

_Ella se volvió hacia él con la confusión reflejada en la cara._

_\- ¿Por qué lo has apagado?._

_\- Temía que te quedaras dormida- Se burló él arqueando una ceja- No te mereces este suplicio..._

_Ella se echó a reír, sabiendo que tenía razón. Miró hacia la pantalla, ahora negra, y luego a Morgan. _

_\- Si querías irte, no tenías que utilizarme de excusa, Morgan... ¿Has quedado con alguien?- Preguntó alzando una ceja._

_Él pareció sorprenderse de su deducción, y frunció el ceño._

_\- ¿Por qué crees que he quedado con alguien?._

_Emily simplemente se encogió de hombros, negándose a debatir sobre el asunto._

_\- ¡Vaya!- Rió él- Sí que ha sido una explicación escueta...- Se quedó mirándola, deteniéndose en su piel de porcelana, y en sus hermosos ojos oscuros. Aún bajo su expresión sonriente, podía darse cuenta de que todo era una fachada. Sus heridas aún no habían sanado, a pesar de que todo el tiempo se esforzaba por aparentar que estaba bien- ¿Qué te ocurre?- Le preguntó con sincero interés._

_Ella abrió los ojos, un poco desconcertada por el hecho de que la conociera mejor de lo que pensaba._

_\- ¿Por qué crees que me ocurre algo?._

_Se echó a reír cuando él se encogió de hombros imitando su gesto anterior._

_\- De acuerdo- Cedió ella con una sonrisa- Si tú contestas a mi pregunta, yo contestaré a la tuya._

_\- Me parece justo.- Replicó él aceptando su propuesta- Pero yo pregunté primero- Y con un gesto de la cabeza la instó a que contestara._

_Ella rió suavemente antes de hacerlo._

_\- Creo que has quedado con alguien porque es lo que haces habitualmente los fines de semana... Y desde que he vuelto, ya no lo estás haciendo...Así que he supuesto que lo debes echar de menos._

_Emily entornó los ojos al ver cómo él fingía reflexionar con exagerado interés su argumentación. Esperó pacientemente a que le rebatiera su teoría._

_\- Te equivocas...- Dijo él._

_Y ella finalmente se echó a reír. No esperaba otra respuesta._

_\- ¿En qué me equivoco?._

_Derek cabeceó ligeramente antes de contestar, y luego se detuvo fijando sus ojos en ella._

_\- En que en realidad sí he estado quedando con alguien desde que has vuelto...- Le recordó él arqueando una ceja- Una enigmática morena, que no es muy consciente de lo hermosa, inteligente y valiente que es... Y que se esfuerza por aparentar que todo va bien para no preocupar a sus amigos, cuando en realidad sus ojos me están diciendo lo contrario... - Añadió con suavidad. Le tomó la mano cuando ella contuvo la respiración nerviosamente- Quizás la conozcas... Ojalá supiera que puede confiar en mí..._

_Durante unos instantes, Emily se quedó petrificada. Habría esperado cualquier respuesta excepto aquella. Y lo que era peor. La había leído como a un libro abierto._

_\- Confío en ti..- Balbuceó al fin casi sin voz._

_Él suspiró con un gesto de asentimiento._

_\- Entonces... Dime lo que te ocurre..._

_Ella bajó la cabeza durante un instante. Sus palabras, su dulzura, la habían afectado más de lo que había supuesto, y ahora se esforzaba por contener las emociones que pugnaban por salir._

_\- Emily...- Susurró él, tomándola del mentón._

_Sus ojos se encontraron en un silencio casi desolador, pero finalmente, ella respiró hondo y se apartó un poco de él, buscando espacio para poder calmarse antes de hablar._

_\- Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar durante el tiempo que estuve en Francia- Le explicó en voz baja- Y no sé... Me planteo si no he desperdiciado mi vida... Si no he estado tan centrada en el trabajo que me he perdido otras cosas... Veo a J.J., y me doy cuenta de que ella no ha renunciado a nada...Así que no sé por qué lo he hecho yo... Me pregunto si ha valido la pena._

_Él sabía a qué se refería. En ocasiones, él mismo se había sentido de aquella manera. Especialmente desde que ella había "muerto". No eran pensamientos que pudiera revelarle, porque aquellos sentimientos eran tan nuevos para él, que no era capaz de reconocerlos, y mucho menos compartirlos._

_\- Aún estás a tiempo...- Le recordó él- Puedes conocer a alguien..._

_Ella negó con la cabeza._

_\- No me refiero tanto a una pareja, Derek... Con mi suerte... No sé si sería capaz de tomar ese riesgo en un corto período de tiempo- Bromeó._

_\- Hablas de hijos...- Dedujo él fácilmente. Y de repente la idea de que ella fuera madre, no le pareció en absoluta extraña, a pesar de que nunca antes la había oído expresar ese deseo en voz alta._

_Y vio algo más en sus ojos. No era un capricho momentáneo producto de las circunstancias que había vivido._

_\- Lo estás pensando en serio...- Añadió sorprendido._

_Ella afirmó con la cabeza, ligeramente avergonzada. No había hablado de ello con nadie, y ni siquiera era capaz de averiguar por qué lo hacía con él._

_\- He contactado con algunas clínicas de fertilidad..._

_Derek frunció el ceño, un poco perplejo. ¿Una clínica de fertilidad?. ¿En realidad tenía necesidad de acudir a un sitio así?._

_\- ¿Por qué una clínica? ¿Por qué algo tan frío? ¿No quieres un padre implicado por medio?- Le preguntó con curiosidad._

_Emily se puso de pie, un poco incómoda por la pregunta. Morgan se mantuvo sentado, contemplando cómo cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho en un gesto de autoprotección._

_\- No es eso- Le rebatió ella- No tendría ningún problema con eso... Al contrario._

_Ahora Morgan pasó de la perplejidad a la confusión total._

_\- ¿Entonces...?._

_Emily abrió los ojos con incredulidad, y luego se echó a reír._

_\- Bueno... Quizás tu consigas una chica con solo mostrar tu genuino encanto, pero no resulta tan sencillo para todo el mundo... ¿Sabes?. No me veo por ahí buscando posibles candidatos... Sospecho que la mayoría se echarían a correr._

_Él jadeó atónito. Se levantó a su vez del sillón y se acercó a ella, rozándola suavemente en el hombro con su mano._

_\- ¡Vamos, Emily! ¡Podrías conseguir a cualquier hombre con sólo proponértelo!._

_\- ¿Te estás ofreciendo voluntario, Morgan?- Bromeó ella con ironía._

_Para lo último que estaba preparada era para su respuesta._

_\- ¿Sería tan terrible?- La cuestionó. En realidad, lo había dicho sin pensar, pero una vez hecho, sonaba más natural de lo nunca habría creído._

_Emily dio un paso hacia atrás, boquiabierta. Estudió con detenimiento la expresión de su rostro, y la aterrorizó no ver resquicio de duda en él._

_\- Lo dices en serio...- Balbuceó ella aún sin creérselo._

_Unos meses atrás, Derek jamás se habría reconocido a sí mismo en su propia reflexión. Dio un paso hacia ella, y la tomó de la mano._

_\- Piénsalo... Somos buenos amigos, confiamos el uno en el otro, tenemos trabajos similares, podríamos compaginarlo como ha hecho J.J, y podría ser una oportunidad para ambos, sin tener que esperar a que aparezca la persona indicada. En realidad, si me preguntas ahora, no podría imaginarme una madre mejor que tú para un hijo mío... Podríamos hacerlo, Em. No necesitas una clínica de fertilidad._

_El uso de aquel diminutivo la hizo estremecer. ¿En qué momento habían llegado a aquel nivel de intimidad? ¿Cómo habían pasado de una simple amistad a hablar de hijos en común?._

_Emily contuvo la respiración durante unos segundos hasta que consiguió tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para hablar._

_\- A ver si he entendido bien... Quieres que ambos tengamos un hijo... Y que... - Se sonrojó sólo de pensar en ello- ¿Y qué lo hagamos sin una clínica de por medio?..._

_Morgan sonrió para sí mismo, al ver el rubor en sus mejillas, y le acarició el rostro._

_\- Te has puesto roja, princesa...- Se burló de ella con ternura._

_Y su comentario provocó que el color se encendiera aún más. Bajó la vista totalmente avergonzada. ¿Lo estaba diciendo en serio? ¿Estaba hablando en serio de...? ¡Por Dios! ¡Ni siquiera podía imaginar las palabras en su mente!._

_\- No me dirás que nunca has pensado en ello...- Continuó el aprovechándose de su profundo azoramiento._

_\- ¡Derek!- Exclamó ella boquiabierta, deseando que la tierra se la tragase. Volvió a bajar la vista al suelo, con las manos en sus mejillas como si tratara de apagar el incendio que estaba a punto de producirse en ellas- ¡Oh, por Dios!.- Aún tuvo que soportar la risa de hiena de Morgan, mientras trataba de recuperar el control de sí misma._

_Finalmente consiguió mirarlo de frente._

_\- Realmente no sé cómo funcionaría "eso"... Igual es un auténtico desastre- Le dijo, y se envalentonó burlándose un poco de él- ¿Por qué das por supuesto que nos iría bien? Igual somos absolutamente incompatibles... ¿Ni siquiera te lo planteas?:_

_Y realmente tenía curiosidad por saberlo._

_Él se encogió de hombros, y se acercó un poco más a ella. Emily le dirigió una mirada confusa, ¿Qué demonios...?_

_Se inclinó un poco sobre ella._

_\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?...- Balbuceó Emily, sintiendo su aliento en su piel._

_\- Sólo quiero comprobar algo...- Le susurró él justo antes de besarla en los labios con suavidad._

_Aquel beso duró sólo unos segundos, y Derek se apartó de ella sólo lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos, tratando de encontrar alguna señal que le indicara que no estaba equivocado. Cuando ella se mordisqueó el labio inferior, sonrió traviesamente, y volvió a cerrar la brecha entre ellos, esta vez, con más intensidad. Emily, ni siquiera podía creer que estuviera haciendo aquello, pero ahí estaba, besándose con su amigo y compañero de trabajo y podría jurar que era el mejor beso que le habían dado nunca, así que simplemente le permitió explorar su boca, hasta que finalmente se separaron con un jadeo compartido._

_\- ¿Cuál es el veredicto?- Preguntó él con una sonrisa._

_Emily, que aún estaba tratando de recuperar la respiración, tardó un poco en contestar._

_\- ¿Realmente quieres que hagamos esto?._

_Derek se lo confirmó, volviendo a buscar su boca, con sus labios._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**.**

**.**

**Presente**

Morgan estrechó sus ojos sobre ella, y sintió una infinita compasión al percatarse de lo asustada que parecía. ¿Qué le había ocurrido? ¿Cómo es que nadie le había mencionado que estaba embarazada? Como si su mirada la perturbara demasiado, ella apartó los ojos de él, y se quedó cabizbaja. Morgan dejó el frasco de vitaminas sobre la barra, dio la vuelta y se acercó a ella, que aún seguía sentada en la butaca, con las manos unidas fuertemente entre sí sobre su regazo. De pie, frente a ella, la tomó de las manos, hasta que nuevamente Emily se atrevió a enfrentarlo, conteniendo sus deseos de llorar.

\- ¿Lo saben los demás?- Le preguntó Derek con voz calmada. Aunque suponía la respuesta.

Ella negó con la cabeza, aún demasiado afectada como para responder con palabras.

\- No lo entiendo... ¿Por qué lo estás ocultando?...- Y luego se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos- ¿Es que no lo quieres?- Añadió como única deducción posible a su estado de ánimo.

Emily jadeó. No podía creer que estuviera teniendo aquella conversación con él. Ni en sus peores sueños podría haber imaginado que él estuviera cuestionando sus deseos de tener aquel bebé.

\- Claro que lo quiero...- Consiguió balbucear al fin.

\- ¿Entonces?...

Emily se levantó de la butaca, y se alejó unos pasos de él. Su cercanía definitivamente lo empeoraba todo. Cuando estaba tan cerca, ella no era capaz de mantener el control.

\- Esperaba que las circunstancias fueran distintas... - Le respondió ella crípticamente- Pero definitivamente este bebé es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- Y al decir aquello en alto, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Derek la contempló detenidamente. Era como si la hubiera visto por primera vez. Su compañera de trabajo, su amiga, la fuerte, independiente y testaruda hasta la obcecación Emily Prentiss, iba a ser madre. Era algo que le costaba asimilar, pero al mismo tiempo no tenía duda alguna de que sería una gran madre.

\- ¿De cuánto estás?- Le preguntó intrigado. Suponía que de poco tiempo, aún no se le notaba el embarazo.

\- De nueve semanas... - Le informó ella, al tiempo que se llevaba las manos al vientre de forma inconsciente.

Morgan no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel gesto protector. Ella le dirigió una mirada confusa, hasta que por fin se dio cuenta del motivo, y se ruborizó ligeramente. Bajó la mirada, y al instante notó cómo Derek tiraba de ella suavemente. En un segundo estaba envuelta en sus brazos, y se permitió relajarse sintiendo su calidez.

\- Serás una madre increíble- Le susurró Derek al oído.

Cuando se apartaron, se quedaron mirándose en silencio como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Para Emily fue como si lo hubiera recuperado. Para Derek, como si le hubiera embargado una emoción que no reconocía.

Poco después, la guió hasta el sillón. Emily se sentó, y luego Derek junto a ella. Emily deseó con todo su corazón que él pudiera recordar que iba a ser padre.

\- Tienes que decírselo al equipo...- Le aconsejó Morgan- Empezarán a hacer preguntas si sigues evitando volver al campo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que tenía razón. Pero se suponía que iban a hacerlo juntos y ahora no se veía capaz de hacerlo sola.

\- Lo sé... Lo haré- Le aseguró- Pero cada vez que pienso en ello me entran ganas de echar a correr- Añadió sonriendo levemente- No sé si podría soportar un interrogatorio...No tienen ni idea de nada.

Y al decir aquello, Morgan encajó otra pieza.

\- ¿Estás sola en esto?.

La expresión genuinamente preocupada de Derek, le provocó ternura y tristeza al mismo tiempo. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle la verdad. Pero tampoco quería mentirle.

\- Algo así... Supongo...- Le reveló evitando dar más detalles.

Derek creyó leer entre líneas. Aunque con los datos que tenía, no podía sino equivocarse una y otra vez.

\- ¿No ha querido responsabilizarse?.

Emily notó su tono ligeramente indignado, y si no hubiera sido porque las circunstancias eran las que eran, se habría echado a reír. Básicamente estaba enfadado consigo mismo. Se quedó en silencio tratando de elaborar una respuesta que no sonara a mentira.

\- ¡Vaya!- Jadeó él con incredulidad, ya sin ocultar su enojo- Así que te ha dejado sola.

\- Derek... No se trata de eso...

\- ¿Y entonces de qué se trata?- La cuestionó él, e inmediatamente se percató de su expresión de sorpresa- Lo siento... No estoy enfadado contigo.

\- Simplemente ahora no está preparado para afrontar esto... Estoy segura de que más adelante las cosas cambiarán...No tienes por qué preocuparte... Estoy bien... Este bebé aún va a estar mucho tiempo dentro de mí- Le explicó ella con suavidad.

Por la expresión de Derek, pudo darse cuenta perfectamente de que no estaba convencido con su argumento. Pero, ¿Qué más podía hacer?.

Él por su parte, decidió dejar el tema a un lado. Era evidente que había más de lo que ella quería admitir, y no quería hurgar en la herida. Pero no podía evitar estar molesto. Estaba seguro de que el tipo en cuestión era un cretino. ¿Qué otra explicación habría para dejar sola a una mujer como ella?.

\- ¿El bebé está bien?- Le preguntó con interés.

\- Espero que sí... Dentro de un par de días tengo cita con el obstetra para una ecografía de control. Ahí me confirmaran,...

Él notó su nerviosismo. Emily podría decir mil veces que estaba bien, pero podía darse cuenta perfectamente de que no era así.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Se ofreció sin siquiera dudarlo.

Emily abrió los ojos sorprendida. Su corazón saltó un poquito, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- ¿Lo harías?.

Él a su vez se sorprendió de que ella lo estuviera.

\- Claro... Me encantaría hacerlo...- Le aseguró, y en un impulso instintivo, le acarició la mejilla.

Emily cerró los ojos ante la calidez de su tacto, y luego lo miró con aquella mirada insondable que Morgan no era capaz de interpretar.

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, una sensación extraña lo recorrió, como si acompañarla, fuera exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola!. Perdón por la tardanza... Pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo.

¡Gracias!

**Capítulo 4**

Emily respiró hondo tratando de calmarse, mientras la obstetra aplicaba el gel sobre su vientre. El equipo aún estaba en Seattle, así que por el momento, no tenía que dar demasiadas explicaciones sobre sus ausencias en el trabajo. Derek la había convencido para que se sincerara con ellos a la vuelta, y aunque la idea la aterraba, sabía que no había otra opción. Lo único que la consolaba, era el apoyo de Morgan, a pesar de que ignorara el papel que jugaba en toda aquella historia.

Morgan, de pie a su lado, se percató de su nerviosismo, y le tomó la mano con suavidad.

\- Tranquila, Emily...Verás que todo estará bien.

Ella se volvió hacia él, con expresión agradecida, y al mismo tiempo sintiéndose un poco culpable de haberle privado de la experiencia de disfrutar de aquel momento como padre, y no como un simple amigo. Casi estuvo a punto de confesárselo allí mismo, cuando la obstetra los llamó.

\- Aquí está..- Les informó señalando a la pantalla- Un bebé sano y fuerte.

Ambos se volvieron hacia allí, olvidando por completo cualquier divagación que hubiera estado ocupando su mente hasta el momento. No era más que una pequeña mancha en blanco y negro, pero allí estaba, su pequeño hijo.

Emily jadeó al contemplar la imagen, al tiempo que notaba cómo Derek le apretaba con fuerza la mano, con la emoción reflejada en su rostro. Sin poder evitarlo, la tensión acumulada de todos aquellos días, desembocó en un mar de lágrimas que no podía controlar.

\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó balbuceando- Yo… No sé por qué estoy llorando…

Derek se conmovió al verla tan vulnerable, y le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza..

\- Porque vas a ser mamá...- Le susurró él.- Mira la pantalla, Em, es increíble… Es un bebé perfecto y está dentro de ti...- Y de repente, él mismo notó que sus ojos se humedecían ligeramente- Es un milagro...- Añadió desconcertado por su propia reacción.

La obstetra les sonrió con amabilidad, mientras era testigo de la interacción de la pareja.

\- Seréis unos padres maravillosos...- Les aseguró, mientras seguía comprobando que todo estaba en orden.

Morgan se quedó perplejo durante unos segundos hasta que reaccionó.

\- No soy el padre...- Le aclaró. Y al tiempo que lo hacía una parte de él deseó serlo.

\- Somos amigos...- Continuó Emily.

\- ¡Oh… Vaya!- Exclamó sorprendida la obstetra- Viéndoos juntos… Asumí que erais pareja…

Derek y Emily se miraron entre sí, sin saber qué decirse. Emily se sentía culpable, y Derek ni siquiera podía definir lo que sentía. Emily era una amiga para él. O al menos lo había sido. Ahora definir su relación con ella, como una simple amistad, sonaba demasiado alejado de la realidad. ¿Pero qué eran si no?. ¿Qué había cambiado entre ellos?. ¿Por qué sentía esa necesidad de ser parte de su vida?. No tenía respuesta aún, o quizás no se atrevía admitirla.

Después de salir de la consulta, le propuso ir a una cafetería, y Emily aceptó encantada. Sentados en una mesita en la terraza, pidieron un par de batidos, y dos porciones de tarta de arándanos.

Derek observaba divertido, cómo Emily devoraba su porción.

\- ¿Qué?- Le preguntó ella, confusa.

Morgan rió suavemente.

\- Nada… Es que pensé que las embarazadas sufrían de náuseas, pero tú parece que no tienes problema con eso.

Ella lo apuntó con la cuchara.

\- Las tengo- Le aclaró, y volvió a meterse en la boca otra trozo de la tarta, que masticó con fruición- Pero creo que son compatibles con los antojos…. Así que voy alternando.

Él abrió los ojos con incredulidad.

\- No te he visto vomitar…

\- Prueba a quedarte una noche conmigo, y te darás cuenta...- Bromeó ella- Las mañanas son bastante impresionantes…

Derek alzó una ceja hacia ella. Emily ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del alcance de su comentario.

\- ¿Me estás invitando a tu cama, Princesa? - Le preguntó con descaro.

Y a Emily se le atragantó la tarta. ¿Qué demonios?. Comenzó a toser, ante los ojos alarmados de Derek, que rápidamente le ofreció un poco de agua. Cuando comprobó que volvía a respirar con normalidad, comenzó a reír.

\- Muy divertido, Morgan- Le reprochó ella, sonrojada. Ni en mil años él habría podido imaginar la causa real de su rubor. Estaba lo suficientemente molesta con su broma, como para ser capaz de ir un poco más allá de lo que se había prometido a sí misma- ¿Cómo sabes que no lo has hecho ya, si no lo recuerdas?..

Sonrió ampliamente al percatarse de su desconcierto. "Te he pillado, Derek", se dijo a sí misma.

Pero él no se amilanó. Y en realidad, estaba sorprendido de que ella tuviera el valor de bromear con algo así. Se inclinó sobre la mesa.

\- No lo he hecho… Estoy seguro de que eso habría sido imposible de olvidar….

Y Emily tuvo que contener la risa. No podría estar más equivocado.

\- ¿Y por qué sería imposible de olvidar, si puede saberse? Con tu larga experiencia con las mujeres… ¿Por qué ibas a recordarme precisamente a mí?.

Morgan la miró perplejo. Su tono era juguetón, pero aun así, tenía un trasfondo demasiado extraño viniendo de ella. Se sorprendió a sí mismo, buscando una respuesta sincera, y no una simple réplica a una broma.

\- ¿Es una pregunta real?.

Emily se dio cuenta de su repentino cambio de expresión, demasiado sereno como para que no lamentara haber abierto la boca. Se quedó paralizada con la cucharilla clavada en la tarta. "Maldita sea, Emily… ¿Cómo se te ocurre?", se dijo a sí misma.

\- Lo siento...Fue una estupidez - Se disculpó al tiempo que trataba de esconder las manos en su regazo. Pero Morgan fue más rápido que ella, y cogió una de sus manos antes de que pudiera ocultarla, manteniéndola sobre la mesa- Derek...- Balbuceó casi sin aliento.

Pero él continuaba mirándola con aquellos ojos demasiado perturbadores.

\- ¿Quieres oír la respuesta?.

Emily contuvo el aliento. ¿Cómo había permitido que ocurriera aquello?. ¡Por Dios Santo! ¿Qué estaban haciendo?. Y sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir que por un momento, volvía a recuperarlo.

\- Tal vez, deberíamos volver...- Le replicó ella, devolviéndole la mirada. Notó que Derek aflojaba su fuerza sobre su mano, y aprovechó para retirarla.

Morgan la estudió detenidamente. ¿Por qué de repente parecía incluso molesta con él?. Se sintió como un estúpido al percatarse de que posiblemente se había extralimitado. Sin duda el embarazo la había vuelto más vulnerable, y él no tenía derecho a aprovecharse de ello.

\- Perdona… No quería incomodarte… Lo dije sin pensar…

Ella lo miró con ternura.

\- No pasa nada… Creo que los dos estamos aún un poco en shock por todo esto del bebé….- E inmediatamente rectificó, mordiéndose la lengua- Quiero decir… Yo lo estoy…

Pero Morgan ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de su lapsus.

\- Bueno… He de reconocer que fue algo bastante increíble… No sólo para ti…Gracias por permitir que te acompañara.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Gracias a ti, Derek… Estaba realmente asustada… Yo…No quería hacer esto sola… Así que...- Se encogió de hombros- Bueno… Ya sabes…

Él estrecho sus ojos sobre ella. ¿Por qué estaba tan triste? ¿Por ese imbécil que la había dejado sola en el momento más importante de su vida?.

\- No estás sola… Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites...- Le aseguró él con suavidad- Iré contigo a todos los controles si quieres, te acompañaré cuando comiences las clases de preparación al parto, recorreré contigo todas las tiendas de bebés de la ciudad…- Y luego sonrió – Y es más… Te doy permiso para que me llames a las tres de la mañana si se te antoja comer tarta de arándanos…

Emily se echó a reír. Estaba bastante segura de que él aparecería con una buena porción ante su puerta si ella se lo pedía.

\- ¿Por qué quieres hacer todo eso?- Le preguntó con curiosidad- Si es porque estuve contigo en el Hospital… Nunca pretendí que fuera un favor que tuvieras que devolverme.

\- ¿Un favor?- Le preguntó fingiéndose ofendido- ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Si estoy encantado de soportar tus náuseas y tus cambios de humor! ¡No pretenderás privarme de eso!.

Ella jadeó con incredulidad.

\- ¡Yo no tengo cambios de humor!..- Protestó con vehemencia- ¿Piensas que porque esté embarazada no puedo controlar mis hormonas?.

Él alzó las manos, en señal de rendición.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… No tienes cambios de humor….

Emily jadeó aún más fuerte, y se cruzó de brazos.

\- No te atrevas a darme la razón como si estuviera loca…

\- No lo hago...- Le aseguró él.

\- Sí lo haces..- Le replicó ella.

\- Emily… No...- Y finalmente se mantuvo en un prudente silencio.

\- ¿Por qué te quedas callado?- Le recriminó ella.

Derek balbuceó una respuesta que pudiera librarlo de aquello, pero no consiguió elaborar ninguna.

\- ¿Hay algo que pueda decir que te parezca medianamente bien?.

Ella abrió la boca atónita.

\- ¿Sabes?- Dijo al fin- En realidad no…

Se quedaron mirándose durante unos segundos, primero confusos, luego tratando de contener la risa, hasta que al final, ambos se echaron a reír.

\- ¿Nos vamos?- Le preguntó Emily aún con la sonrisa en su rostro – No quiero entretenerte más de lo debido, tendrás cosas que hacer…

\- Nada importante... Si quieres podemos dar un paseo...- Le propuso Derek, al tiempo que le hacía una indicación a la camarera para pagar la cuenta.- Nos vendrá bien a los dos.

\- Bueno...- Aceptó Emily tratando de ocultar que se sentía más emocionada de lo que quería confesar.

Hacía una mañana soleada, pero la temperatura era agradable. Decidieron ir al parque y recorrieron la calle, mientras se entretenían mirando escaparates. Caminaban uno junto al otro, bromeando y riendo, hasta que pasaron junto a una tienda de bebés, y Emily no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo antes de seguir adelante. Derek, se dio cuenta y la tomó de la mano, tirando de ella.

\- ¿Qué haces?…- Le preguntó sorprendida.

\- Vamos...Entremos….- La instó señalando a la tienda.

Emily, sin embargo, pareció dudar.

\- Es un poco pronto… No sé si es buena idea…

Morgan notó su nerviosismo.

\- Claro que lo es...- Insistió él. Pero ella se negaba a moverse de su sitio- ¿Qué ocurre?.

\- Nada...- Replicó negando con la cabeza- Es sólo que mil cosas podrían salir aún mal…

A Derek le preocupó su expresión. Parecía demasiado angustiada.

\- Nada saldrá mal….¿Por qué crees eso?.

Pero ella simplemente se quedó en silencio, cabizbaja.

\- Está bien- Le dijo suavemente, sosteniéndole el rostro con la mano- Siempre puede salir algo mal… Pero realmente creo que deberías disfrutar cada momento, independientemente de lo que ocurra después.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, y sonrió levemente.

\- De acuerdo...- Aceptó y se dejó guiar hasta el interior.

Recorrieron el pasillo, donde se exponían las cunas y los carritos de bebés. Definitivamente aún era muy pronto para eso, pero Emily no pudo evitar imaginarse a sí misma, meciendo a su hijo. Mas adelante, encontraron la sección de textiles, y se detuvo en las tallas más pequeñas. Eran realmente diminutas, pensó. Estaba absorta contemplando unos gorritos de color amarillo, cuando Derek la sorprendió desde atrás.

\- ¿Has encontrado algo?.

\- No… Sí… - Respondió torpemente- No… Creo que esperaré un poco más...- Le dijo volviéndose hacia él, y cuando lo hizo, se encontró frente a frente con un pequeño osito de peluche ante sus ojos.- ¿Y eso?.

Derek sonrió ampliamente.

\- Su primer regalo…

\- No tienes que hacerlo...- Susurró ella.

\- No… No tengo que hacerlo… Pero quiero- Le replicó haciéndole un guiño.

Ella suspiró suavemente y aceptó el pequeño peluche. Se quedó mirándolo absorta, hasta que Morgan la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

\- ¿Estás bien?.

Ella alzó la vista, sobresaltada, y rápidamente hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza.

\- Sí… Es sólo que… Realmente estamos haciendo esto...- E inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que lo había incluido a él- Quiero decir…

\- No pasa nada...- La tranquilizó acariciándole la mejilla. Se sentía tan natural hacerlo, que ni siquiera se planteó que desde fuera parecía un gesto demasiado íntimo- Estoy encantado de ser parte de esto- Le confesó en voz baja- Podría ser una especie de tío… ¿No?- Añadió con una sonrisa.

Aquel último comentario, la hizo sentir aún más culpable de lo que ya se sentía. Sabía que no podía negarle la verdad durante mucho más tiempo. No tenía derecho a hacerlo, pero aún guardaba la esperanza de que pudiera recordar todo por sí mismo. ¿Y si algo salía mal con el bebé y el nunca recuperaba la memoria? ¿Qué sentido tendría entonces sincerarse con él?.

\- Emily… ¿Qué ocurre?- Le preguntó con inquietud. Sus ojos parecían demasiado tristes como para no preocuparse. No pudo evitar pensar que aquello tenía algo que ver con el padre de su hijo.- Si ese idiota no quiere responsabilizarse del bebé no faltarán personas que sean parte de su vida.

Emily suspiró negando con la cabeza.

\- No le llames así… Derek…

\- Lo siento… Pero no puedo imaginarme ninguna razón para que alguien abandone a un hijo… Emily, deberías dejar de defenderlo.

\- Derek… Por favor...- Le rogó ella, sintiéndose cada vez más miserable-Estás equivocado...Tú no…

\- ¿No lo conozco?- Le reprochó él- ¿Crees que por conocerlo voy a cambiar de opinión?.

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose entre sí. Derek esperando por una respuesta, y Emily incapaz de seguir mintiéndole pero al mismo tiempo sin el valor suficiente como para contarle la verdad. No al menos en aquel momento.

\- De hecho… Sí lo conoces….

Emily contuvo el aliento esperando su reacción.

\- ¿Lo conozco?- Le replicó él con incredulidad. Hasta dónde él podía recordar, no había muchas personas fuera de su ámbito laboral con las que ambos se relacionaran. En realidad, sólo había un par de nombres que se le vinieran a la cabeza- ¿Es Clyde, verdad?.- Le espetó con desagrado. Nunca le había gustado aquel tipo, y no le habría extrañado que fuera de los que huía de sus responsabilidades.

Emily abrió la boca atónita. ¿De dónde había salido eso?.

\- ¿Clyde?- Repitió ella alzando la voz- ¿Clyde? ¿Por qué diablos has pensado en Clyde?.

\- ¿Porque es un capullo?- Le replicó él sin ocultar su enojo.

\- ¿En qué mundo has pensado que yo podría tener un lío con él?...- Y luego lo miró a los ojos- ¡Oh, señor!. Lo pensaste cuando lo conociste ¿No?.

Y ahora era Derek el que estaba realmente incómodo con la situación.

\- Bueno...Es evidente que tenéis mucha historia juntos antes de que te unieras a la UAC. A veces los límites profesionales se difuminan cuando se comparten tantas cosas.

Emily estaba cada vez más estupefacta.

\- ¡Vaya!. Podría decir lo mismo de nosotros… ¿No?- Le recriminó ella- Pero claro… En ese caso te acordarías, ¿Cierto?.

Derek no supo cómo tomarse aquello. ¿Por qué estaba enojada con él?.

\- Emily… ¿Qué he dicho para que te molestes así?.

Ella suspiró con cansancio. En realidad, no tenía derecho a enfadarse con él. Al fin y al cabo, ella era la que le estaba ocultando la verdad.

\- Nada… Imagino que las hormonas me están volviendo más susceptible de lo normal...Perdona...- Se disculpó, y luego se quedó mirando el osito durante un momento, hasta que lo estrechó contra su pecho- Venga… Vamos… Me apetece ese paseo por el parque...- Añadió en voz baja.

Él aceptó sus disculpas, y juntos se dirigieron hacia la caja. Derek pagó el peluche y salieron de la tienda.

\- Gracias…- Le dijo ella en voz baja mostrándole el peluche.- De veras…No tienes ni idea de lo que significa para mí...- Y las palabras se le atragantaron en su garganta.

Derek le sonrió y la miró a lo ojos, tratando de averiguar qué era lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza. Pudo darse cuenta de cómo intentaba contener sus lágrimas.

\- Siempre…- Luego tiró de ella con suavidad, y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

_Aquí os dejo el siguiente episodio, que será totalmente retrospectivo. ¡Gracias a todos por seguir la historia!._

**Capítulo 5**

_**Meses antes**_

_Sentada en la parte trasera del avión, alejada del resto, Emily se dejaba adormecer con el libro que sujetaba entre las manos a punto de caerse. En el último momento, sintió que alguien lo sostenía y se lo quitaba de las manos._

_\- Hola...- La saludó Morgan en voz baja._

_Ella se frotó los ojos tratando de despejarse. Cinco minutos más y la habría encontrado profundamente dormida. Miró hacia el fondo, para comprobar si alguien los estaba observando, pero casi todos ellos cabeceaban, incluido Hotch. No era para menos. Regresaban de un caso en el que habían estado enfrascados desde hacía cuatro días, y apenas habían descansado. Estaba claro que Morgan había esperado la oportunidad perfecta para ir a hablar con ella, sin testigos inoportunos._

_\- ¿Cómo es que no estás durmiendo?- Le preguntó ella con nerviosismo, aunque era evidente la respuesta. La situación se había vuelto extraña desde el beso en su apartamento y lo que en aquel momento parecía tan natural, ahora se había vuelto bastante incómodo._

_\- Apenas hemos podido hablar desde...- Le dijo Morgan, dejando en suspenso el resto de detalles. No hacía falta, ambos sabían a qué se refería.- Y tengo la impresión de que me estás evitando._

_Ella se mordisqueó el labio inferior, apartando la mirada._

_\- Emily...- La llamó él tomándole la mano- ¿Estás arrepentida?._

_\- Me siento como si estuviéramos cometiendo un error...- Dijo ella al fin, volviéndose hacia él._

_Morgan frunció el ceño, un poco decepcionado al comprobar que su suposición era correcta._

_\- Sólo nos besamos..- Le recordó él._

_\- Sabes que si no nos hubieran llamado, no se habría quedado sólo en eso.._

_Derek sabía que ella tenía razón. Justo cuando se disponían a dar el siguiente paso, sus teléfonos habían recibido sendos mensajes de García, avisándoles del caso del que ahora volvían._

_\- Sí… Menos mal que nos interrumpieron… Qué asunto más terrible ese de hacer el amor contigo...- Suspiró en tono exageradamente afectado, mientras entornaba los ojos._

_\- ¡Morgan!- Le advirtió ella escandalizada, procurando bajar la voz para que nadie la oyera._

_Éste tuvo que sofocar su propia risa, cuando se percató de cómo sus mejillas se convertían en dos semáforos._

_\- ¡Oh, por Dios!...- Añadió Emily ocultando sus ojos con su mano- ¡Eres como un crío…!_

_Morgan dejó de reír, y la miró con ternura. Estaba frente a ella, y se inclinó un poco para acercarse a su rostro._

_\- Mi oferta sigue en pie… Depende de ti…_

_Ella se apartó de él. Su presencia la perturbaba más de lo que quería admitir. Sin embargo, no hizo nada para retirar su mano de entre las suyas._

_\- No es tan sencillo…_

_Morgan suspiró con suavidad._

_\- ¿Cuál es el problema?…_

_Esperaba cualquier respuesta que tuviera relación con lo inadecuado que sería aquello de cara a una posible violación de las normas del FBI sobre relaciones entre compañeros de trabajo, pero la que Emily le dio, lo dejó totalmente desconcertado._

_\- Me da vergüenza...- Admitió ella apenas en un susurro, y nuevamente notó el calor en sus mejillas- ¡Maldita sea!… ¡¿Cómo es que siempre me ruborizo cuando estoy contigo?!._

_Morgan la contempló con expresión divertida._

_\- Eso debería indicarte algo, princesa...Te resulto irresistible- Le replicó con descaro, pero inmediatamente dejó su argumento cuando Emily lo fulminó con la mirada. Suavizó el tono de su voz, y se dirigió de nuevo a ella con ternura- ¿Qué es lo que te da vergüenza?…Es evidente que sentimos atracción física el uno por el otro… Y además… Tendremos sexo por una causa mayor… En realidad cumplimos una misión- Se burló él guiñándole un ojo._

_Emily negó con la cabeza, entornando los ojos._

_\- No lo entiendes, ¿Verdad?.. - Le dijo con un suspiro- Somos amigos...Y me cuesta pensar en nosotros...Ya sabes…Quiero decir… Bueno…- Y luego exclamó exasperada- ¡Oh…Señor! ¡Ya me entiendes!- Resopló._

_\- Sí… Me hago a la idea...- Bromeó él torciendo el gesto- ¿Ya sabías que iba a ser así, verdad?..._

_Emily abrió la boca atónita, pero en lugar de enfadarse con él, rió para sus adentros._

_\- Emily, no tenemos porque hacerlo si no quieres… Seguiremos como hasta ahora y ya está…- Continuó Morgan con suavidad. Estaba tan nerviosa que empezaba a sentir que la estaba presionando- Sólo pensé que era lo que querías… Pero si prefieres una clínica de fertilidad, te apoyaré… Ya lo sabes._

_\- No.. Es sólo...- Replicó ella con vehemencia, al tiempo que intentaba descubrir exactamente qué era lo que quería- Es el hecho de ir a un lugar a eso… Es como si todo fuera preparado de antemano…No sé si me sentiría cómoda de ese modo._

_Él frunció el ceño, comprendiendo a dónde quería llegar, pero al mismo tiempo estaba sorprendido._

_\- ¿Pensabas que iba a hacer algo así?… ¿Pensabas que simplemente me iba a meter contigo en la cama y ya está?._

_Emily ni siquiera se atrevió a contestar. La había leído como un libro abierto. _

_\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó ella, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué._

_Él se inclinó de nuevo un poco, y le acarició la mejilla._

_\- ¿Qué tal si te vienes a cenar a mi casa esta noche?.- Le propuso, y antes de que Emily pudiera abrir la boca para protestar, él se adelantó a sus reservas- Sólo una cena… Nada más… Tal vez una peli, si te apetece…_

_\- Eso es lo que hacemos siempre...- Le recordó ella._

_\- Esta vez será una cita...- Le aclaró._

_Emily no pudo evitar echarse a reír con suavidad._

_\- ¿Ahora estamos saliendo?…- Le preguntó con diversión- No recuerdo que habláramos de eso…_

_Él fingió quedarse meditando durante un rato._

_\- No se sale hasta la tercera cita… Deberías saberlo…._

_\- ¿Lo dices por experiencia?-Le cuestionó ella alzando una ceja hacia él- ¿Nunca sales con una chica más de dos veces?._

_Por la expresión de su cara, supo que efectivamente así era. La concatenación de ideas fue inevitable en su mente, y de nuevo tuvo que contener la risa._

_\- ¿Qué es tan divertido?..- Morgan estaba realmente intrigado. ¿Qué le causaba tanta gracia?._

_\- El hecho de que creas que vas a dejarme embarazada en dos citas...- Se burló ella- Realmente te crees un portento…_

_Él jadeó ofendido. ¿Cómo se atrevía a dudar de su virilidad?. Se acercó lo suficientemente a ella como para susurrarle al oído._

_\- ¿Quieres apostar algo?- Y luego se apartó de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Emily sonrió ante su expresión diabólica._

_\- ¿Dos citas?…- Le cuestionó ella- Me sorprende que no digas que en una sola…_

_\- Lo haría- Continuó él susurrándole- Pero te acabo de prometer que no te tocaré en la primera…_

_Ella le dio un empujón juguetón con su mano, y se apartó de él._

_\- ¡Señor!- Exclamó- ¿Cómo se puede ser tan engreído?- Rió con incredulidad._

_Él arqueó las cejas, guiñándole un ojo._

_\- ¿Entonces?.- Le preguntó._

_\- ¿Entonces qué?- Repitió ella._

_\- ¿Esta noche en mi casa a las ocho?_

_Emily dejó los ojos en blanco, sin ánimo para seguir discutiendo con él._

_\- De acuerdo…_

_Con diez minutos de retraso, Emily llegó a casa de Derek. Estaba terriblemente nerviosa, como si de nuevo tuviera quince años y estuviera haciendo algo en contra de la expresa prohibición de sus padres. _

_\- Hola...- Le susurró tímidamente cuando él le abrió la puerta para que entrara._

_Morgan le hizo un gesto con la mano, y ella accedió a la casa. Siempre le había impresionaba aquel lugar, desde la primera vez que lo había visto, poco después de volver. La idea de que era una casa perfecta para una familia, inevitablemente se instaló en su mente. _

_Derek la ayudó a quitarse el abrigo, y de forma juguetona, le ofreció su brazo, recorriendo juntos la sala, hasta salir al jardín. Allí también había hecho un trabajo espectacular. Emily se quedó boquiabierta contemplando la hermosa fuente central, el antiguo cenador que Derek había restaurado, y el precioso columpio que había instalado bajo las ramas de un majestuoso árbol._

_\- ¿Qué ocurre?-Le preguntó él con curiosidad._

_\- Lo has dejado precioso, Derek...- Y luego se volvió hacia él- ¿Vamos a cenar aquí?._

_Él le tomó la mano, y con un gesto de asentimiento, la guió hasta el cenador. Allí había dispuesto todo lo necesario para una cena romántica. Una cena ligera, velas y un centro floral de madreselvas y rosas. Por todo el suelo, además, había esparcido pétalos de rosa. Emily no podía negar que estaba gratamente sorprendida._

_\- He de reconocer que estoy realmente impresionada…_

_Él sonrió, y rodó una de las sillas para que se sentara. Luego le sirvió la cena, y ambos se sentaron a comer._

_\- Creo que me arrepentiré de tomar tanto vino...Pero está exquisito- Gimió ella de placer, se sirvió su tercera copa- ¿Es de la bodega de Rossi?._

_\- No.. Pero sabía que te gustaban los vinos franceses...- Respondió él con un guiño._

_\- No veo cómo después de ésto quieres que me siente a ver una película y a comer palomitas- Rió Emily. Desde luego, algo así, habría estropeada su velada romántica._

_\- No lo hagamos...- Le señaló él encogiéndose de hombros._

_Emily, detuvo la copa que tenía en sus manos, justo a la altura de sus labios._

_\- ¿Qué propones entonces?- Le preguntó con expectación. El vino comenzaba a hacerle efecto, y parecía que sus barreras comenzaban a difuminarse._

_Habían terminado de cenar, y Derek se levantó, tendiéndole la mano para que lo acompañara._

_\- Ven conmigo…_

_Ella lo siguió hasta una zona más oculta del jardín, y abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que había dispuesto una manta en el suelo, y un pequeño telescopio._

_\- ¿No dijiste que sólo era una cena?.- Le reprochó ella con diversión._

_Él fingió ofenderse por su suposición, y se giró hacia ella._

_\- Sólo te he traído a ver las estrellas...- Le informó con un mohín, y luego se acercó a su oído- El resto es cosa tuya…_

_Emily arqueó las cejas y le dirigió una mirada que le dejaba claro que no caería en su trampa,_

_\- No vamos a hacerlo aquí, Morgan…_

_Pero acto seguido, se sentó en la manta, y le hizo un gesto para que la acompañara. Derek se sentó junto a ella y se centró en dirigir el telescopio hacia un punto en concreto._

_\- ¿Desde cuándo sabes de estrellas?- Se burló ella. Supuestamente la experta era ella._

_\- En realidad, no sé nada… - Admitió él- Pero...- Dejó por fin el telescopio, y le indicó que se acercara- Sé localizar tu estrella favorita… Sirio.. No puedo regalártela, pero creía que te gustaría verla un poco más de cerca._

_Ella jadeó asombrada, y miró a través del telescopio. Luego se volvió hacia él, con la emoción contenida en el rostro._

_\- ¿Has aprendido a hacerlo sólo por mí?...- Le preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta._

_\- Haría muchas cosas más por ti… En realidad...- Le aseguró él con suavidad- Incluso concebir un hijo juntos bajo las estrellas._

_\- Dijiste...- Le recordó ella, con el rubor de nuevo en su rostro._

_\- Sé lo que dije… Y lo mantengo. Pero también dije que la decisión era tuya… - Le tomó la mano con delicadeza y se inclinó sobre ella, acariciándole el cabello.- ¿Qué decides, Emily?... Lo que hagamos, no tendrá vuelta atrás, ya lo sabes… _

_Emily estrechó sus ojos sobre él, ¿hablaba en serio? ¿Iban a hacer aquello?. ¿Permitirían poner en riesgo su amistad por algo que no sabían cómo iba a terminar?. Su mente racional, le gritaba que aquello era una pésima idea, pero el resto de su ser, le impedía moverse de allí._

_\- Date la vuelta...- Le pidió en voz baja._

_Morgan pareció sorprenderse al principio, pero hizo lo que le pedía. _

_Emily se puso de pie, y deslizó los tirantes de su vestido, dejándolo caer a sus pies. En un pequeño gesto, se deshizo de sus zapatos, y se quedó en ropa interior, sintiéndose totalmente vulnerable a pesar de que él no la estaba viendo. Se preguntó si sería capaz de continuar. Se preguntó si sería capaz de soportar su mirada cuando descubriera las cicatrices que Doyle le había dejado._

_\- Ahora puedes mirar- Le indicó, mientras permanecía de pie, frente a él._

_Morgan se dio la vuelta, y se encontró con la mujer más hermosa que sus ojos habían visto. Bajo la luz de la luna, su piel resplandecía de forma inmaculada, en contraste con las ondas de su cabello. Sin embargo, sus ojos, hermosos y expresivos, parecían aterrorizados, a pesar de que se esforzaba por mantenerse firme ante él._

_Derek en un principio se quedó en silencio, perdido en cada curva de su cuerpo, en cada detalle de su piel, en cada bucle de su cabello. Recorrió su cuerpo con sus ojos, hasta que la sintió estremecerse cuando se detuvo en el trébol de su pecho._

_Rápidamente dio un paso hacia ella, y con delicadeza rodeó los bordes, mientras Emily bajaba la cabeza lidiando con su propio infierno personal. _

_Morgan posó su mano bajo su rostro, obligándola a mirarlo._

_\- ¿Es por esto por lo que querías acudir a una clínica?… ¿Pensabas que nadie querría hacer el amor contigo?._

_La calidez de su voz, el delicado tacto de su mano, la hizo jadear con suavidad. Ni siquiera necesitó contestar con palabras para que él se diera cuenta de lo acertado de su suposición._

_\- ¡Oh.. Señor!.. Em...- Se lamentó él conmovido- No podrías estar más equivocada…. ¿Cómo es que no te das cuenta de lo absolutamente hermosa que eres?...El único afortunado aquí, soy yo...- Continuó en un susurro, justo antes de besarla en los labios, y luego se apartó de ella ligeramente- Dime que quieres esto…_

_\- Lo quiero...- Le aseguró ella a pesar de que todo su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja._

_Bajo el cielo nocturno, Emily le dejó recorrer su cuerpo ya sin ningún tipo de reserva. Era mágico y extraño al mismo tiempo. Derek era su amigo, su compañero de trabajo, y sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir mariposas en el estómago cuando él estaba cerca. Y no era sólo por el momento que estaban viviendo. Si era sincera consigo misma, algo había cambiado entre ellos desde que había vuelto. Y quizás incluso antes, sólo que se prohibía a sí misma, pensar demasiado en ello._

_Cuando terminaron de hacer el amor, Derek la abrazó, estrechándola contra él, y dejó que ella se durmiera plácidamente, mientras él se deleitaba simplemente contemplándola durante su sueño. Dormida era incluso más hermosa que despierta. Un sentimiento de angustia le sobrevino durante un momento. ¿Era sólo ésto lo que iban a compartir?. Tal vez algunas noches más, hasta que ella cumpliera su deseo de ser madre, y luego ¿Qué?. Viéndola entre sus brazos, supo que eso nunca sería suficiente._

_Antes del alba, la despertó llamándola suavemente._

_\- Princesa… Despierta… Es hora de entrar en la casa...Está amaneciendo…_

_Emily se desperezó y no pudo evitar sonreír al abrir los ojos, y ver su rostro frente a ella._

_\- ¿Qué pasó con lo de que no ibas a tocarme?- Le preguntó ella con una pequeña risita._

_Derek se inclinó sobre ella, dejando un beso de mariposa en sus labios. Estaban tan desnudos que no podían evitar sentirse como Adán y Eva en el paraíso._

_\- ¿Qué pasó con lo de que no ibas a hacerlo aquí?- Se burló él._

_Emily se encogió de hombros, aún entre sus brazos. Había pensado que el "después" sería incómodo, pero al contrario de lo que había creído, se sentía totalmente natural._

_\- Es evidente que no somos muy buenos manteniendo nuestra palabra…_

_Derek le acarició el rostro con el dorso de su mano._

_\- ¿Sabes? Creo que en realidad, estaba escrito en las estrellas._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Fue a Morgan a quien se le ocurrió reunir al equipo en su casa con la excusa de celebrar su recuperación. Pensó que un ambiente distendido haría las cosas más fáciles para Emily a la hora de contarles que estaba embarazada. Así que, para cuando volvieron del caso, al día siguiente, todos habían aceptado su invitación.

Ambos, se encargaron de prepararlo todo para una cena en el jardín. Dispusieron una mesa junto a la cristalera del salón y estuvieron enfrascados toda la tarde en la preparación de la comida y en las compras de última hora.

Poco después de las siete, fueron llegando los miembros del equipo. Aún se podía ver que estaban cansados, pero de ninguna manera habrían rechazado la oportunidad de estar juntos. No pudieron ocultar su alegría al comprobar lo bien que se estaba recuperando Morgan de su operación, e incluso Emily, que había estado apagada desde que todo había ocurrido, ahora parecía radiante.

\- Entonces, ¿Volverás pronto al trabajo?- Le preguntó Rossi.

Estaban sentados alrededor de la gran mesa de madera que Morgan había instalado en la terraza.

\- Aún tengo que pasar la evaluación psicológica, y supongo que al principio me restringirán las labores de campo- Explicó Derek mirando hacia Hotch. Éste le hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Era el procedimiento habitual- Pero dentro de nada estaré otra vez pateando puertas.- Bromeó, ganándose un pequeño empujón de García, sentada a su lado.

Emily había estado prácticamente en silencio durante toda la velada, sin saber cómo revelar a todos el motivo por el que realmente estaban allí.

\- ¿Y tú, Emily?- Se interesó Hotch- ¿No has pensado en volver al campo?.

Aunque habían hablado de que se tomaría un tiempo para regresar, Hotch no acababa de encontrar una explicación lógica a que continuara retrasándolo después de que parecía que Morgan se iba a reincorporar en poco tiempo.

Ella ni siquiera se inmutó, perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

\- ¿Emily? ¿Estás con nosotros?- Se burló Rossi.

Emily notó en su pierna, el ligero toque de Derek a su lado, llamando su atención, y levantó la vista hacia Rossi.

\- Lo siento… ¿Qué decías?.

\- Hotch preguntaba si vas a volver pronto al campo- Le repitió Reid- Te echamos de menos allí.

\- Bueno… Sigo trabajando en los perfiles… - Se excusó ella- No es como si no estuviera trabajando.

Sintió los ojos de Derek clavados en ella.

\- Emily...- Le dijo con ligera desaprobación. Se suponía que debía sincerarse con ellos y sin embargo allí seguía, yéndose por las ramas, más asustada que un ciervo ante los faros de un coche.

El resto se dio cuenta de su pequeña interacción.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó J.J. mirándolos alternativamente.

Todos esperaron en silencio una respuesta, y Emily en lugar de contestar comenzó a ponerse cada vez más nerviosa. Aquello estaba mal, terriblemente mal. No podía dejar de pensar que no era así cómo debía ocurrir.

Jadeó levemente, mientras sentía su corazón latir cada vez con más fuerza.

\- No puedo hacer esto...- Susurró en voz baja, y en un impulso se levantó de la mesa con intención de salir de allí.

Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Derek la detuvo sosteniéndola por los hombros.

\- Ey…Cálmate... Claro que puedes hacerlo- La tranquilizó.

\- Ahora sí que me estáis asustando, chicos- Intervino García con expresión inquieta.

\- ¿Es que te vas?- Trató de adivinar Reid. Aún no se había recuperado de la última vez que la habían perdido, y sentía pánico sólo de pensar en esa posibilidad.

Emily se volvió hacia él. Lamentaba profundamente darles la impresión de que no estaba a gusto con ellos.

\- No, Reid...- Le respondió en voz baja- No me voy a ningún lado.

\- ¿Entonces, qué es lo que ocurre?- Le preguntó Rossi.

Ella buscó con sus ojos el apoyo de Derek, y éste la tomó de la mano con suavidad. Con un gesto de asentimiento, le dio la fuerza suficiente para continuar. Dudó sobre cuál era la forma más apropiada de contarles aquello, y finalmente decidió que lo mejor era simplemente decirlo.

\- Estoy embarazada.

Durante unos segundos todos la miraron absolutamente atónitos, hasta que por fin Reid rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Con un bebé?- Dijo absurdamente aún incapaz de procesar lo que estaba escuchando.

Emily le dirigió una mirada totalmente perpleja, e inmediatamente se echó a reír seguida por el resto.

\- Sí, Reid… Con un bebé.- Le confirmó ella, alzando una ceja hacia él.

\- ¿Con qué otra cosa iba a estarlo?- Le reprochó García negando con la cabeza, al tiempo que se levantaba para abrazar a su amiga- ¡Oh qué alegría!...¡Voy a ser tía! ¡¿Cómo es que te lo tenías tan callado?.

Emily pudo evitar la respuesta, gracias a que rápidamente se vio envuelta por abrazos y felicitaciones del resto. Notó que Derek se hacía a un lado, dejándola ser el centro de atención, lo que no supuso precisamente un alivio para ella.

Cuando por fin la dejaron volver a respirar, se preparó para el interrogatorio que siempre había temido.

\- Siento no habéroslo contado antes- Se disculpó, dirigiendo sus ojos específicamente a Hotch- Es que todo ha sido un poco abrumador…

Recibió el cálido abrazo de J.J., que se había quedado a su lado.

\- Emily, no tienes qué disculparte. Has pasado por mucho en éstas últimas semanas.

\- ¿Por eso dijiste en el hospital que no debías haber estado allí?- Le recordó Rossi- ¿Ya lo sabías?.

Durante un momento tuvo que soportar la ligera mirada de reproche de Hotch.

\- Debiste habérmelo dicho. No hubiera permitido que fueras.

Ella asintió en silencio, y de reojo vio a Morgan que la miraba con curiosidad. Aquel era uno de los detalles que no recordaba.

\- Lo sé… Pero se suponía que sólo era un testigo. No pensé que hubiera peligro.

\- En cualquier caso, de ahora en adelante te limitarás a los perfiles- Continuó Hotch. Se sentía culpable por no haberse dado cuenta de que estaba ocultando algo.

\- ¿De cuánto estás?- Se interesó Reid.

\- De nueve semanas- Contestó ella- Ya me he hecho la primera ecografía, y todo parece estar bien.

\- ¿Has ido sola?- Preguntó Rossi.

Emily captó rápidamente la intencionalidad de su pregunta. En realidad quería saber si había un padre involucrado.

Se quedó congelada durante un instante sin saber qué contestar.

\- Lo descubrí por casualidad, y me ofrecí a acompañarla- Se adelantó Morgan, y ella le sonrió, agradecida.

El resto de agentes se miraron entre sí, rápidamente sacando conclusiones.

\- ¿Estás sola en esto?- Se atrevió a preguntar J.J. Le preocupaba que su amiga no tuviera a nadie que la apoyara.

Emily sabía perfectamente qué era lo que se les estaba pasando por la cabeza. Lo mismo que había deducido Derek en su momento.

\- No es lo que pensáis… Y sinceramente preferiría no hablar de ello.

Escuchó a Derek carraspear detrás de ella, y cuando se giró hacia él, pudo percatarse de su expresión de desaprobación.

\- Derek… No empieces- Le suplicó en voz baja.

\- No he dicho nada...- Argumentó él encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No hace falta...- Continuó ella.

Se quedaron mirándose en silencio, como si mantuvieran una conversación privada.

\- Bien… Visto que es un tema un poco incómodo- Les interrumpió Rossi colocándose al lado de Emily, y estrechándola contra él- ¿Por qué no brindamos por el nuevo miembro del equipo?.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y Emily por fin suspiró aliviada. Aún así tuvo que saciar la curiosidad de sus amigos contestando un sinfín de preguntas, especialmente por parte de J.J. y García, aunque afortunadamente nadie volvió a indagar respecto a la paternidad del bebé.

Tiempo después, consiguió escabullirse del resto, y se alejó atravesando el jardín hasta llegar al rincón donde ella y Derek habían hecho el amor por primera vez. Derek había instalado un banco allí, sabiendo lo especial que era para ella aquel lugar. De todas las cosas que Morgan había olvidado, aquella era una de las que más le dolían.

Se sentó allí, con sus piernas dobladas contra su pecho, y los brazos alrededor de éstas.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?.

La voz de Derek la sobresaltó. No esperaba que fuera a buscarla.

Ella le dirigió una mirada inescrutable y suspiró con suavidad.

\- Allí era todo un poco…

\- ¿Abrumador?

Emily sonrió levemente. Morgan se había quedado de pie junto a ella. Emily bajó las piernas del banco, haciéndole sitio.

\- Sí… Supongo…

Por fin Morgan se sentó junto a ella.

\- Están felices por ti.

\- Lo sé...- Admitió ella con una sonrisa triste.

Derek la observó con preocupación.

\- ¿Por qué estás así?.

En realidad, no podía evitar la sensación de que había mucho más detrás de su historia de lo que le había contado. Se sentía frustrado por no haber conseguido recordar el tiempo perdido, pero cuánto más se esforzaba, peor resultaba.

Emily simplemente se quedó cabizbaja, con sus ojos vueltos hacia algún punto en el suelo.

De forma instintiva, Morgan le acarició el cabello, retirándoselo ligeramente hacia atrás. Le rompió el corazón su expresión abatida a pesar de que finalmente podía contar con el apoyo de sus amigos.

\- Estaba pensando en instalar un cobertizo...- Dijo tratando de desviar el tema. No quería perturbarla más- Tal vez este sea un buen lugar… Así no estaría demasiado visible.

Lo que pretendía ser una distracción provocó justo el efecto contrario. Emily se levantó como si tuviera un resorte y lo miró con expresión desencajada.

\- ¡No puedes tocar este lugar!- Exclamó ella con incredulidad.

Derek se quedó estupefacto, no podía entender su reacción. Se levantó y se acercó a ella. Cuando trató de tocarla, ella se apartó con brusquedad.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Le preguntó y por un momento su mente de perfilador, se antepuso a cualquier otra cosa. Podía ver que ella no contestaba porque estaba al borde del llanto- ¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando?- Añadió con tono casi exigente.

Ella jadeó angustiada, y sintió que las palabras se le atragantaban en la garganta. Dio un paso hacia atrás, negó con la cabeza y se llevó la mano a la sien durante unos segundos.

\- ¡De todo lo que podías haber olvidado…!¡¿Por qué demonios tuviste que olvidar los últimos meses?!- Le reprochó con amargura.

Aquella recriminación, fruto del estado de ansiedad en que se encontraba, fue como un jarro de agua fría para él. La comprensión de lo que escondía detrás, lo golpeó con fuerza, y volvió a acercarse a ella, que ahora le daba la espalda.

Colocó con suavidad sus manos en su cintura, buscando una explicación, hasta que finalmente Emily se volvió hacia él, cabizbaja, con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho. Derek le levantó el mentón con las manos y jadeó al ver sus lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

Finalmente se atrevió a hacerle la pregunta.

\- Emily, ¿Quien es el padre de tu hijo?.- Se esforzó en mantenerse sereno, pero en su interior, estaba aterrorizado.

Durante un momento, ella pensó en continuar con sus evasivas, pero cuando sintió la intensidad de su mirada, supo que sería incapaz de seguir mintiéndole sobre aquello.

\- Ya lo sabes...- Susurró casi sin aliento.

Derek se quedó congelado, con su mano aún en su rostro.

\- ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? No recuerdo nada.

Emily apartó su mano, y la mantuvo entre las suyas.

\- No necesitas recordarlo…

Y a continuación, guió su mano hasta su vientre, mientras él la contemplaba cada vez más abrumado.

\- Cierra los ojos- Le pidió en voz baja, y esperó a que él lo hiciera- Sólo dime lo que sientes.

Derek intentó abstraerse de todo lo que había a su alrededor, y simplemente permitió a sus emociones que hablaran por él. Una sensación de infinita ternura, calidez y amor lo embargó. No podía explicarlo, y sin embargo, allí estaba.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con sus ojos expectantes.

\- Me lo dijiste todo el tiempo… - Dijo al fin conmovido- Debí haber interpretado mejor tus silencios. Emily… ¿Por qué…?

\- Esperaba que lo recordaras por ti mismo...- Lo interrumpió ella antes de que pudiera terminar.

Aquello era algo que él podía entender viniendo de ella. Recordó el momento de la ecografía, y cómo se había sentido en aquel momento. Ahora podía comprender por qué había deseado ser el padre de aquel niño. Su mente jugaba con él, y le daba pistas de lo que había olvidado.

Miró a su alrededor, y se volvió a preguntar por qué había reaccionado de forma tan impulsiva al mencionarle lo que pretendía hacer en aquel lugar.

\- ¿Por qué este sitio?- Le cuestionó señalando a su alrededor- ¿Qué tiene de especial para ti?.

Emily hizo un gesto de negación. Demasiadas confidencias para un mismo día.

\- No...Yo no puedo...- Susurró.- Sólo no lo toques, por favor… Te arrepentirías siempre.

Morgan estrechó sus ojos sobre ella, de repente sus rostro se habían llenado de dolor. ¿Qué más le ocultaba?. Pero supo de inmediato, que no podía presionar sobre ese tema.

\- Cuéntame al menos lo que había entre nosotros… Este bebé…- No sabía cómo plantear la pregunta sin ofenderla.

\- Yo deseaba ser madre...Y tú… Te ofreciste….- Su voz tembló ligeramente avergonzada- Ya sabes…

Derek la miró boquiabierto. ¿Realmente?. ¿Aquello era lo que había sucedido? Ni siquiera podía imaginarse a sí mismo haciendo algo así.

Emily interpretó que la idea lo horrorizaba. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Ahora, para él, ella sólo era una amiga. Un hijo, era una responsabilidad que no recordaba haber aceptado.

\- No tienes ninguna obligación...- Le aclaró con fingida frialdad- Fue sólo un favor.

\- ¿Un favor?- Morgan estaba atónito- Emily… No necesito recordar nada para estar seguro de que jamás me habría quitado de en medio.

\- No lo hiciste...- Le confirmó ella, volviendo a cruzarse de brazos- Pero ahora es diferente. No voy a exigirte nada… Y estoy bien con eso… No te preocupes.

Derek se dio cuenta perfectamente de su gesto de autoprotección.

\- No me conoces en absoluto si crees que voy a dejar que hagas esto sola- Le aseguró él con firmeza. Y luego una idea pasó por su mente, y se sintió casi aterrorizado- ¿No quieres que esté?.

\- ¡Claro que quiero!- Exclamó ella- Derek… ¿Cómo crees que te apartaría de tu hijo?

Y al decir "tu hijo" en alto fue como si todo se volviera repentinamente real para ambos.

\- Mi hijo...- Repitió él esbozando una sonrisa, y de nuevo posó su mano sobre su vientre, con sus ojos fijos en él- Oh… Señor...- Susurró emocionado- Nuestro hijo...- Y levantó la vista hacia ella.

El traicionero rubor volvió a las mejillas de Emily, y Derek amplió su sonrisa llevando sus manos hasta su rostro.

De forma instintiva se inclinó sobre ella, y la besó en los labios. Notó que ella se quedaba paralizada por la sorpresa durante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente le devolvió el beso.

Emily lo apartó, con un pequeño jadeo.

\- No podemos hacer esto...Por favor, Derek...- Le rogó ella tratando de contener sus emociones.

Él la estudió detenidamente. ¿No confiaba en él? ¿Qué más le estaba ocultando?.

\- ¿Porque entre nosotros lo único que había era una especie de contrato?- Le preguntó. A ella no le pasó desapercibido el ligero reproche que escondían sus palabras.

\- Porque quiero que lo que sientas sea real...- Le aclaró Emily con suavidad.

\- Emily...- Trató de convencerla él. Aunque en el fondo, sabía que tenía razón.

Ella dio unos pasos hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el resto del equipo. Ya era de noche, pero aún podía ver las siluetas de sus amigos en la terraza.

\- Volvamos… Se estarán preguntando por qué tardamos tanto…

\- No quieres contárselo ¿Verdad?.

Antes de que respondiera, Morgan ya sabía la respuesta.

\- ¿Qué sentido tendría hacerlo ahora?.

Con un gesto de asentimiento la siguió y pronto se reunieron con los demás. Durante el resto de la noche, ambos mantuvieron las apariencias, fingiendo ser sólo buenos amigos.


	7. Chapter 7

_**¡Hola! Siento el retraso. Pero aquí está el capítulo 7. Sigue siendo retrospectivo. ¡Gracias por leer!**_

**Capítulo 7**

_Meses antes_

_\- ¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine esta noche?._

_Emily miró hacia arriba y se encontró con la sonrisa de Morgan. Estaba tan abstraída trabajando que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia, hasta que había hablado. Como era habitual en ella, comprobó que no había nadie cerca antes de contestar._

_\- ¿Segunda cita?_

_Él se encogió de hombros. Apenas habían tenido ocasión para verse desde que habían decidido saltarse todas las reglas del manual del FBI, y por fin tenían la noche libre para hacerlo. Derek se inclinó sobre la mesa, apoyando los codos en ella, y le guiñó un ojo. Emily abrió la boca aterrorizada, y volvió a mirar hacia los lados._

_\- Estamos en medio de la oficina.- Le regañó, al tiempo que se incorporaba._

_Morgan se echó a reír con suavidad._

_\- ¿Crees que pueden leernos el pensamiento?- Se burló de ella._

_\- ¿Un grupo de perfiladores?- Le recordó- Tal vez._

_\- No hay ninguno por aquí- Le señaló él. Sonrió al ver cómo ella se apartaba por miedo a que alguien sospechara. Ya se había dado cuenta de que había tratado de evitarlo durante todos aquellos días. Le había insistido en que actuar así era peor que continuar con su coqueteo habitual, pero parecía que Emily no podía evitarlo._

_Ella suspiró con resignación._

_\- Tengo que ir a ver a Hotch.- Se limitó a contestarle. Se giró para marcharse y en el último momento se dio la vuelta- Ven a recogerme a las ocho- Añadió con una sonrisa._

_A las ocho en punto, Derek tocó el timbre de su apartamento. No sabía por qué pero se sentía ligeramente nervioso. Era ridículo, puesto que entre ellos no había ningún tipo de compromiso. En unos segundos, Emily abrió la puerta, ya con el bolso colgado en su hombro, y juntos salieron de allí._

_Después de la película, decidieron ir a cenar a un pequeño restaurante italiano al que solía ir Emily. Al volver a casa, Derek la acompañó hasta la puerta. En realidad, no habían planeado nada más allá del cine y la cena._

_\- ¿Quieres entrar?- Lo invitó ella torpemente. No podía evitar pensar que la invitación a entrar a su casa, tenía más implicaciones de las que quería admitir. Después de su primera noche juntos, no habían parado de trabajar, y no habían tenido apenas tiempo de volver a verse a solas._

_Derek, se quedó en silencio. Emily podía ver claramente que tenía las mismas dudas que ella._

_\- No te estoy invitando a meterte en mi cama, Morgan...- Le aclaró- Sólo una cerveza, si quieres._

_\- Entonces me temo que me iré- Le respondió con fingida decepción._

_Ella se apartó a un lado para que pasara, riendo para sus adentros. Pronto estuvieron sentados cómodamente en el sillón, tomando sendas cervezas. Derek no pudo ignorar que Emily había escogido una cerveza sin alcohol. Se quedó con la vista fija en el botellín._

_\- ¿Qué?- Le interrogó ella. Pero pronto tomó conciencia del motivo de su perplejidad- Es sólo por precaución. Apenas hace una semana Derek…- Suspiró con resignación- Es demasiado pronto para saberlo._

_\- Así que en el fondo tienes más confianza en mis….dotes… de las que querías admitir- Le replicó alzando una ceja._

_Ella resopló con incredulidad._

_\- Es solo una precaución. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es acertar a la primera, Derek?._

_\- Y sin embargo, ahí estás… Tomando una cerveza sin alcohol- Insistió él con un gesto de autosuficiencia._

_\- Sigue así Morgan, y no tendrás más oportunidad...- Le advirtió ella fulminándolo con la mirada._

_El primer impulso de Derek fue reírse de ella, pero en el último momento vio algo en su rostro que lo hizo contenerse._

_\- Perdona...- Se disculpó bajando la voz- No debí bromear con algo que es tan importante para ti._

_Ella se mordió el labio inferior, mientras trataba de poner en orden sus ideas._

_\- No… Perdóname tú… Tal vez no debí arrastrarte a esto…_

_Derek sonrió con ternura._

_\- Un poco tarde para eso, princesa...- Luego hizo una pausa, y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano- No me arrepiento… Por si te sirve de algo._

_Ella le dirigió una expresión agradecida_

_\- De todas formas… Creo que deberíamos dejarlo…- Se dio cuenta de que él parecía sorprendido- Tampoco me arrepiento- Se apresuró a añadir- Es sólo que estoy….un poco sobrepasada._

_\- Es sólo miedo, Emily...- Dedujo él con voz calmada._

_Emily hizo un gesto de negación._

_\- Es más que eso… - Tuvo que reunir valor para atreverse a confesar lo que realmente le ocurría- Pensaba que podía mantener los sentimientos al margen… Que podríamos seguir siendo solo amigos….Y ahora...No sé lo que somos._

_Derek asintió en silencio. Entendía perfectamente su razonamiento. No podía negar que él se sentía del mismo modo._

_\- ¿Quieres que me vaya?_

_A pesar de que su voz parecía calmada, Emily notó la ligera expectación que ocultaba detrás._

_\- En realidad ese es el problema…_

_Morgan la interrogó con la mirada._

_\- Que no quiero que te vayas...- Continuó ella y contuvo la respiración en espera de su respuesta._

_Derek la contempló desconcertado. Jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza que aquella noche fuera a terminar de aquel modo. Emily no era una persona que expresara fácilmente sus sentimientos, y sin embargo allí estaba, insinuándole claramente que sentía algo por él más allá de la amistad._

_\- Necesitas tiempo…_

_\- Sí...-Admitió Emily- Creo que los dos sabemos que esto se ha convertido en algo más que un simple pacto. No quiero cometer un error contigo… Me importas demasiado.- Añadió en voz baja._

_Él sonrió con amargura._

_\- Me gustaría poder rebatir tu razonamiento… Sin embargo, el hecho de que me sienta como si estuviéramos rompiendo, te da la razón….- Alzó de nuevo la mano para acariciar su rostro cuando Emily bajó la mirada con expresión culpable- Pero lo entiendo… Tú también me importas, Emily- Luego se levantó del sillón- Será mejor que me vaya._

_Emily lo acompañó hasta la puerta, y allí se despidió de ella, con un suave beso en los labios, un beso que era más fruto de la mutua comprensión que de un momento de intimidad._

_Dos semanas después, Emily, sentada en su cama, no podía creer que un pequeño palito con dos rayitas rosas, le estuviera dando la razón a Derek. Sin embargo, nunca se había sentido tan feliz y tan aterrorizada al mismo tiempo._

_\- Oh… Dios…- Susurró casi sin aliento._

_Por sus cálculos, debía estar de unas cinco semanas, y cuando pudo reaccionar, se levantó y pidió cita con su ginecólogo. Le advirtió que era un poco pronto para distinguir demasiado en una ecografía, pero que podría darle cita en un par de semanas, y que mientras tanto le iría haciendo las analíticas de control. Emily no pudo evitar pensar en todo el tiempo que tendría que faltar al trabajo a partir de ahora, por no hablar de que no podría seguir realizando trabajo de campo. Y eso por supuesto implicaba contárselo al resto. Sintió que su corazón se detenía por un momento. Si ya sería difícil explicarles que estaba embarazada, ¿Qué ocurriría cuando se enteraran de quien era el padre?._

_Definitivamente no estaba preparada para eso. Hacía relativamente poco que había vuelto, así que optó por la única solución posible en aquel momento, aunque suponía mentirle a su jefe. Llamó a Hotch y le pidió unos días libres por asuntos personales. Sabría que Hotch no le haría demasiadas preguntas más allá del "¿Todo bien?", y eso era algo que ella podía responder sin tener que evadir demasiado la verdad. A través del teléfono además, era mucho más difícil poder interpretar su expresión aún conmocionada por la noticia._

_Cuando colgó el teléfono, aún temblando, marcó el teléfono de Derek. Podría haberle mandado un mensaje pidiéndole que viniera, y así no notaría que algo ocurría, pero Derek sabía que Emily odiaba los mensajes de texto. Estaba segura de que se preocuparía aún más._

_Sonaron tres tonos antes de que cogiera el teléfono. Emily miró la pantalla. Eran más de las diez de la noche. Apenas se habían visto desde su "ruptura", y aunque trataban de volver a la normalidad, la situación se había vuelto un poco extraña entre ellos. Sólo esperaba que el equipo no se hubiera dado cuenta._

_\- ¿Emily?- Su voz sorprendida la puso aún más nerviosa de lo que estaba- Estaba a punto de salir. ¿Necesitas que te recoja?_

_Ella se quedó en silencio, confundida. Aún tardó unos segundos en deducir el motivo de su pregunta._

_\- ¿Hay un caso?- Le preguntó. Hotch no le había mencionado nada._

_Ahora Derek parecía tan perplejo como ella._

_\- Me acaba de llamar García… ¿No te ha llamado?. Tenemos que irnos a Nevada._

_¿Nevada? ¿En serio?, pensó Emily, ¿Justo ahora?. No podía creer su mala suerte. Lo último que quería era hacer aquello por teléfono._

_\- Le he pedido unos días libres a Hotch- Le informó crípticamente._

_Podía notar cómo al otro lado de la línea, Morgan contenía la respiración._

_\- ¿Estás bien?.- Si ya estaba preocupado por aquella extraña llamada, las evasivas de Emily comenzaban a alarmarlo- ¿Em?._

_\- Dios...- Suspiró ella en voz baja- No quería decirte esto por teléfono...-Añadió llevando una de sus manos hasta su frente- Iba a pedirte que vinieras a mi apartamento…- Continuó ella más como si hablara consigo misma que con él- Y ahora no sé ni siquiera…. Señor….- Jadeó cada vez más nerviosa- Creo que aún estoy en shock…_

_Siguió expresando sus pensamientos en voz alta, de forma inconexa, cada vez más aturdida, mientras Derek iba realizando las conexiones necesarias._

_\- ¿Positivo?- La interrumpió repentinamente, y simplemente esperó a que ella se lo confirmara._

_La oyó suspirar nuevamente a través de la línea. Aún sin verla, pudo notar su alivio al no tener que seguir con aquel monólogo._

_\- Parece que al final tenías razón…_

_Y ahora el que jadeó fue él, con la comprensión de que sospecha se había convertido en certeza._

_\- Le diré a Hotch que no puedo ir…_

_\- ¡No…!- Exclamó aterrorizada- Tendrías que dar demasiadas explicaciones de por qué los dos nos ausentamos… Ya es suficiente con asimilar ésto. Hablaremos cuando vuelvas. ¿De acuerdo? Sólo quería que lo supieras._

_\- De acuerdo...- Cedió él a regañadientes. Sabía que ella tenía razón, como casi siempre. No quería exponerla más de lo necesario. Bajó el tono de voz, haciéndolo más suave.- Aunque me habría gustado acompañarte al médico. ¿Has pedido cita ya?._

_\- Sí...- Le confirmó, y enseguida le aclaró- Pero sólo para los análisis de rutina. Esperaré para la ecografía. Me gustaría que estuvieras._

_Al otro lado de la línea, Derek sonrió. ¿Ver a su hijo?. Sólo de pensarlo su corazón se aceleraba._

_\- De verdad lo hemos hecho...- Le dijo con complicidad._

_Notó que ella se quedaba en silencio. La conocía lo suficiente cómo para adivinar lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza._

_\- Emily… No estás sola en esto. Sé que aún tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar, pero puedes creerme cuando te digo que estoy feliz… Aún un poco aturdido…. Pero feliz- Le aseguró._

_Cuando Emily colgó el teléfono, no pudo evitar sonreír. Por primera vez se atrevió a acariciarse el vientre tomando conciencia de que una pequeña vida comenzaba a desarrollarse dentro de ella._

_No podía imaginar en ese momento, que su felicidad iba a durar muy poco tiempo._

_Un par de días después, comenzó a manchar. Consultó con su médico, y después de hacerle una ecografía, le aseguró que estaba todo dentro de lo normal y que a veces ocurría al principio del embarazo. Pero lo que inicialmente parecía no ser nada grave, empeoró y finalmente, alarmada, acudió nuevamente Hospital. El equipo aún estaba enfrascado en el caso. Derek la había estado llamando cada día, pero ella había evitado contarle lo que ocurría. No quería causarle distracciones._

_Una vez en el Hospital, le confirmaron sus peores temores. La palabra "aborto", volvió a su vida, sólo que esta vez no como algo decidido por ella, sino como como una pesadilla que se había vuelto real._

_En esas horas que estuvo allí, y aún en estado de negación, soportó con aparente tranquilidad, los comentarios supuestamente consoladores de médicos y enfermeras. Solo que a ella no la consolaban en absoluto, a ella le hacían aún más daño. Le daba igual que apenas estuviera comenzando su embarazo, le daba igual que pudiera volver a intentarlo, le daba igual que fuera algo normal y que ocurriera más a menudo de lo que ella creía. Todo le daba igual, porque no se trataba de eso. Se trataba de que en aquellos días, ella había puesto todas sus ilusiones en aquel bebé, y ahora sus ilusiones estaban rotas._

_Y nadie podía entender por qué se sentía tan triste, si apenas era nada. ¿Su bebé? ¿Nada?. Si hubiera sido sólo eso, no habría sentido que su corazón se había partido en dos._

_Decidió que prefería estar en casa, y solicitó el alta voluntaria. No sabía cómo iba el caso, y no quería que cuando Derek volviera tuviera que ir a verla al Hospital._

_No le sorprendió que tocara a su puerta, casi a media noche, directamente desde el avión que los había traído a casa. No le había cogido el teléfono desde el día anterior, y ya había supuesto que se presentaría allí._

_\- ¿Ha ido todo bien?- Lo saludó de forma incoherente cuando lo tuvo frente a ella y se dio cuenta de su rostro repentinamente alarmado._

_\- Por Dios… Emily…- Exclamó él, sin responder a su pregunta. Y luego dio un paso hacia ella, cerrando la puerta detrás - ¿Estás bien?._

_Ella lo miró confusa, como si no entendiera a que´venía tanto interés._

_\- Em… Estás pálida como un fantasma...- Le dijo en voz baja, levantándole el mentón con preocupación. Derek se dio cuenta de que ella no era consciente de su rostro demacrado y sus ojos enrojecidos._

_Emily se apartó un poco de él, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, pero inmediatamente se vio rodeada por el brazo de Morgan, que la guió hasta el sillón. Por fin, sentados uno junto al otro, la observó con detenimiento. No se trataba sólo de su aspecto, a pesar de su aparente tranquilidad, tenía la mirada perdida, y parecía que había pasado por un infierno._

_\- Hubo complicaciones...- Le informó ella con tono demasiado calmado como para no resultar inquietante. Y de pronto, se vio repitiendo las mismas palabras que le habían dicho los médicos- Pero no importa… A veces ocurre… Y era muy pequeño… Y bueno… Ya sabes…_

_Las palabras comenzaron a atragantarse en su garganta antes de que pudiera terminar de restarle importancia a lo que había ocurrido, y cuando sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, se quedó en silencio sin saber cómo reconfortar a Derek que la observaba con expresión desencajada._

_\- Estoy bien...- Consiguió susurrar al fin- Derek… Estoy…._

_Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, se encontró rodeada por sus cálidos brazos, y por fin se permitió llorar por primera vez la pérdida de su pequeño hijo._

_\- Lo siento..- Le susurró Derek al oído, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza- Lo siento tanto…_

_Aún sin verlo, Emily pudo notar que él mismo trataba de controlar sus emociones. Se preguntó cómo le estaría afectando aquello a Derek. Apenas habían pasado unos días desde que se habían enterado. Sabía que era una conversación pendiente, pero no en aquel momento. ¿Cómo cambiarían las cosas entre ellos a partir de ahora?._

_Se despertó en su cama, sola. Ni siquiera recordaba haberse quedado dormida. Morgan debía haberla llevado en brazos desde el sillón. Se incorporó con lentitud, y salió del dormitorio. Encontró a Derek preparando el desayuno en la cocina._

_\- Buenos días… ¿Has podido descansar?._

_A pesar de que le sonreía, Emily se dio cuenta de la inquietud que escondía su voz._

_\- Sí, gracias...- Contestó ella acercándose a la barra. Se sentó en una de las butacas, mientras Derek le servía un zumo y unas tostadas- Tú también debes estar cansado- Recordó ella- ¿Cómo fue el caso?._

_\- Bien…. Como siempre… Ya sabes...- Se sentó junto a ella. El caso era lo que menos le importaba en aquel momento, y sabía que ella sólo estaba preguntando por eludir el tema- ¿Tienes que volver al hospital?._

_Ella se detuvo un momento con el zumo al borde de los labios, y luego dio un pequeño sorbo sin contestar._

_\- Emily…- Insistió él con preocupación._

_Ésta dejó el vaso sobre la barra y junto las manos nerviosamente._

_\- Estoy bien…_

_\- No lo estás...- Le rebatió Morgan._

_Emily suspiró con suavidad. Estaba agotada aún. Sus sentimientos la traicionaban y se sentía como si estuviera en una montaña rusa._

_Derek la tomó de las manos, acariciándolas con delicadeza._

_\- Cuéntamelo...- Le pidió en voz baja- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí._

_Finalmente, ella se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, con la emoción aún contenida._

_\- Es como si nunca hubiera existido… Ni siquiera tengo un lugar donde recordarle...- Confesó al fin abatida- No tengo nada de él sino la prueba de embarazo y una ecografía que me hicieron… Llegué a ver cómo su corazón latía… Estuvo vivo dentro de mí… Y cuando lo perdí, todos en el hospital me decían que podría volver a intentarlo… Que apenas era nada… Pero yo no lo siento así… Yo...- Su voz se entrecortó y se quedó en silencio, mientras una lágrima comenzó a resbalar por su mejilla._

_Morgan llevó su mano hasta su rostro, recogiendo la lágrima entre sus dedos._

_\- ¿Puedo verla?…_

_Ella estrechó sus ojos sobre él y tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de a qué se refería._

_\- ¿La ecografía?… ¿Quieres verla?._

_\- También era mi hijo, Emily. Me gustaría verla…_

_Emily asintió en señal de comprensión, y lo guió hasta su dormitorio. Abrió el cajón superior de la cómoda, y sacó una pequeña caja, de color azul. Se sentaron en la cama, y la abrió. Luego le entregó la única "foto" que tendrían de su hijo._

_Morgan la contempló ensimismado. ¿Cómo algo tan pequeño podía significar tanto? Su propio corazón dio un vuelco, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que podía haber sido y nunca sería._

_\- Le habría llamado William...- La oyó susurrar a su lado. Derek se volvió hacia ella y la miró con ternura- Tenía la impresión de que iba a ser un niño…_

_Él sonrió y le tomó el rostro entre sus manos, luego comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, y finalmente la estrechó contra él, abrazándola._

_\- Habrías sido una madre increíble...- Le dijo con suavidad._

_Y en ese instante, Derek sintió que si aquello sucedía, él querría estar allí. No como un amigo que se prestara a ayudarla a cumplir un deseo, sino como parte de su vida. _

_Nunca hasta ese momento había estado tan seguro de querer formar una familia._


	8. Chapter 8

_Capitulo 8_

Aquella noche, Derek Morgan no podía conciliar el sueño. Acababa de enterarse de que iba a ser padre, y aunque Emily le había asegurado que entre ellos no había nada más que una amistad, un acuerdo para darle la posibilidad de ser madre, su instinto y su corazón le decían que había más de lo que ella le había contado.

Pero, ¿Cómo saberlo?. Por más que se esforzaba no podía recordar nada. Emily tenía razón, ¿Cómo había podido olvidar justo aquellos meses?. Se sentía emocionado por la idea de ser padre, y al mismo tiempo estaba aterrorizado y frustrado.

Finalmente, se levantó de la cama, y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro como si fuera un gato encerrado en una jaula. Decidió darse una ducha caliente, fue al baño, dejó la llave abierta y mientras esperaba a que se calentara el agua, comenzó a hurgar en los cajones de su cómoda buscando algo para cambiarse.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta. Ni siquiera se había parado a pensarlo. Hasta donde él podía recordar, siempre guardaba las camisetas que se ponía para dormir en el segundo cajón, y sin embargo estaban en el primero. Hasta aquel momento, no le había dado la mayor importancia, pero esta vez, probó a abrir el resto de cajones: el segundo estaba completamente vacío, al contrario que los demás. ¿Por qué haría algo así?. Con su mente de perfilador tomando el dominio de la situación, abrió el armario, sólo para comprobar que había varias baldas y varias perchas que normalmente deberían haber estado ocupadas y ahora no lo estaban. Su primera deducción fue que alguien había tenido mucha prisa por borrar su rastro de su casa, porque de hecho, no eran sus cosas las que faltaban. Lo mismo ocurría en el baño, había zonas en las que normalmente debería haber cosas suyas, y ahora no había nada. Espacios en blanco que eran más reveladores que una propia confesión de Emily. Ahora sabía que había mentido, pero ¿hasta dónde le había mentido?. ¿Habían estado viviendo juntos? Si hubiera sido así, habría sido imposible ocultárselo al equipo. Un pensamiento fugaz se le pasó por la cabeza. ¿Todos le estaban mintiendo?. Cuando Emily les había hablado del bebé no parecían saber nada de la paternidad del mismo, pero ahora dudaba de todo.

Cuando revisó su mesilla de noche, se dio cuenta de algo más. Y se quedó helado, al descubrir que faltaba algo que siempre había estado ahí desde que se había mudado a aquella casa. Lo buscó por todas partes sin resultado sólo para cerciorarse de que no había sido él mismo quien lo había cambiado de sitio, pero definitivamente había desaparecido. Y a aquellas alturas, sólo se le ocurría un lugar donde podía estar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_M__eses antes_

_A pesar de que Morgan le había pedido que se tomara un poco más de tiempo para ella, Emily había decidido volver al trabajo inmediatamente. Físicamente se encontraba bien, y necesitaba estar ocupada. Por supuesto, entre un equipo de perfiladores, no fue fácil disimular que algo le había ocurrido, pero ella contestó sus preguntas con evasivas y finalmente se rindieron. Derek, por su parte, estrechó su vigilancia sobre ella, esperando que en algún momento se viniera abajo, pero nunca demostró un momento debilidad mientras estaban trabajando. Aún así, podía darse cuenta de lo triste que aún estaba, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por aparentar que todo estaba bien._

_Emily, sabía lo que Morgan hacía, y a pesar de que en otras circunstancias le habría molestado que alguien estuviera tan pendiente de ella, a él se lo permitió. La reconfortaba el modo en que él la cuidaba y la protegía._

_Por eso, no se sorprendió cuando de vuelta del último caso, él le pidió que fuera a su casa a cenar. Últimamente se veían mucho más. No había vuelto a ocurrir nada más allá de la amistad entre ellos, y parecía que por el momento, ambos estaban bien con eso._

_Hasta que no abrió la puerta de su apartamento para recibirlo, Emily no se dio cuenta de que aquella invitación era algo más que una noche de cine y palomitas. _

_L__os lirios__ que Morgan llevaba en su mano, así parecían demostrarlo._

_Emily aceptó las flores, aún sorprendida, y aspiró su perfume suavemente._

_\- Pensé que...- Balbuceó ella __sin saber qué decir- Yo no sabía… Creía que...- Continuó torpemente._

_D__erek la contempló con una sonrisa, mientras ella luchaba por lograr pronunciar una frase completa._

_\- __Sí… Supongo que es una cita...- Completó su pensamiento por ella- Aunque las flores las compré de camino aquí. Sé que te gustan los lirios._

_\- Son preciosas, gracias...- Le dijo sonriendo a su vez- Voy a ponerlas en agua antes de irnos._

_Se dirigió hacia la cocina, buscó un jarrón y las dejó sobre la barra. Luego volvió hacia la puerta, donde Derek aún esperaba para llevarla a su casa. De camino hacia allí, no pudo evitar pensar que aquella era su tercera cita. Morgan había sobrepasado el límite de sus citas con cualquier mujer, y ella se lo había permitido. Pero se sentía bien cuando estaba con él, y aunque tenía miedo de sus propios sentimientos, simplemente no tenía fuerzas para decir que no. No sabía si era por el hecho de haber perdido al bebé que ambos esperaban, suponía que parte se debía a eso, pero tenía que admitir que lo que sentía por Derek iba mucho más allá de una simple amistad. No esperaba sin embargo, que él pareciera sentir lo mismo con ella. Estaba segura, que de otro modo, jamás le habría pedido esa tercera cita._

_Esperaba que la condujera al cenador, pero para su sorpresa, atravesó el jardín y la llevó hasta el rincón donde habían hecho por primera vez el amor. Emily sintió que su corazón se detenía por un momento y no era sólo por el hecho de que él hubiera preparado un pícnic allí, sobre una manta, sino porque había colocado un banco, y ella sabía perfectamente que lo había hecho por ella._

_Se volvió hacia él, tratando de contener la emoción._

_\- Derek…_

_\- Cada vez que venías a casa siempre acababas aquí… Sé lo que significa este lugar para ti. Necesitabas un lugar donde recordarlo… Y el lugar donde fue concebido, bajo las estrellas, supongo que es el adecuado...Así que se me ocurrió colocar un banco. Puedes venir aquí cuando quieras.- Le explicó con suavidad._

_Ella simplemente dio un paso hacia él, y rodeando su cuello, lo besó en los labios. Derek se sorprendió en un principio. Aquella era la última reacción que esperaba, pero sin duda era la señal que necesitaba para dar el siguiente paso. Lo tenía planeado todo desde hacía varios días, y únicamente estaba aguardando el momento adecuado. Sólo rezó para que ella no echara a correr._

_\- Gracias...- Le susurró ella cuando finalmente se apartaron._

_Se sentaron en el suelo, uno junto al otro, y cenaron a la luz de la luna llena, acompañados de un pequeño farolillo. _

_Cuando terminaron, Derek se levantó y la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. Luego se sentaron en el banco y se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos con la vista perdida en las estrellas. Emily sintió que él se acercaba un poco más a ella, y se dejó envolver por su cálido abrazo._

_\- Cuando vendas la casa tendré que llevarme el banco...- Bromeó ella- O tendré que comprártela yo…_

_Derek leyó perfectamente entre líneas. A pesar de que sonreía, pudo darse cuenta de que tenía miedo de que se deshiciera de la casa._

_\- No tendrás que hacerlo- Le dijo en voz baja, estrechándola un poco más hacia él- No voy a venderla._

_Ella se apartó un poco de él, para mirarlo de frente, con su boca convertida en una "o" perfecta._

_\- No tienes que quedártela sólo por mi.- Le aseguró ella._

_Él negó con la cabeza._

_\- No es sólo por ti.. También es por mí… Por los dos, en realidad...- Luego se quedó pensativo. Emily lo estudio con detalle, ¿Por qué de repente parecía tan nervioso?- Emily…_

_Y fue la forma en que pronunció su nombre lo que la hizo emitir un pequeño gemido. Su pensamiento volvió al hecho de que aquella era su tercera cita._

_\- Es una tercera cita...- Dijo ella expresándolo en voz alta._

_Él se quedó en silencio durante un instante, contemplando su hermoso rostro bañado por la luz de la luna._

_\- Sí… Lo es...- Admitió Derek._

_\- Oh...- Balbuceó Emily sin saber qué decir._

_De repente, ambos se sentían terriblemente torpes._

_\- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?- Le preguntó finalmente._

_Morgan suspiró tratando de encontrar el valor que necesitaba para continuar._

_\- Quería darte algo…_

_Emily estrechó sus ojos sobre él, con curiosidad. ¿De qué hablaba?. Sólo cuando vio que rebuscaba en su bolsillo y sacaba una pequeña cajita, comprendió la razón por la que la que había preparado todo aquello. ¿Tan seguro estaba de lo que sentían el uno por el otro que había sido capaz de correr aquel riesgo?._

_\- Derek…_

_\- Tranquila… No es como si te pidiera que te casaras conmigo… Sé que no te gustan los formalismos… Pero me gustaría que tuvieras esto._

_Totalmente desconcertada, Emily abrió la caja, y se quedó boquiabierta cuando descubrió un delicada sortija con un pequeño diamante incrustado en ella. Le pareció absolutamente hermoso, pero no era eso lo que le llamó la atención, sino el hecho de que parecía antiguo._

_Le dirigió una mirada confusa, mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos._

_\- Es una reliquia familiar.- Le explicó él- Mi bisabuelo se lo regaló a mi bisabuel__a__, y luego mi abuelo a mi abuela… Mi padre a mi madre… Ha ido pasando de mano en mano. Mi madre me lo dio hace un tiempo, y lo tenía guardado. En realidad, no pensé que fuera a regalárselo a nadie… Hasta ahora…_

_Emily sintió que su corazón se detenía por un momento, aquello era aún peor que si le hubiera comprado un anillo nuevo. Un anillo que había pertenecido a su familia durante generaciones. Si tenía dudas de lo que él sentía por ella, allí tenía la respuesta. Regalarle aquello, era una auténtica declaración de intenciones, aunque él insistiera en que no se trataba de formalizar nada._

_\- No puedo aceptar esto…- Le dijo ella aún conmocionada- __Ni siquiera estamos juntos…- Le recordó._

_Él negó con la cabeza, y cuando ella hizo un gesto para devolvérselo, cerró su mano sobre la de ella, negándose a aceptarlo._

_\- Sí puedes… Porque no se trata de una petición de matrimonio… Ya te lo he dicho… Se supone que se lo tengo que regalar a la persona adecuada, a la persona con la que deseo formar una familia… Y sé que quieres lo mismo… Sólo te pido que tengas el valor para intentarlo._

_\- ¡Vaya!- Rió ella suavemente- Así que no me estás pidiendo matrimonio, sólo que tengamos un hijo.- Continuó alzando una ceja hacia él._

_Derek se echó a reír a su vez. Parecía que había vuelto la Emily que tanto había echado de menos. _

_\- Algo así...- Admitió guiñándole un ojo- Como verás ahora te lo estoy pidiendo yo a ti…_

_\- Sí… Supongo que sí- Se quedó contemplando el anillo durante un momento, pero sin atrever a ponérselo- ¿Y qué pasa si no podemos lograrlo?- Añadió con tristeza._

_Derek le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Sabía que era algo que ella temía, aunque no solía hablar de ello._

_\- Quiero tener una familia contigo...Y la seguiré teniendo aunque estemos sólo nosotros dos.- Le aseguró él- De todas formas… No tiene por qué volver a __pasar__ lo mismo. Dejemos que las cosas ocurran por sí solas… ¿De acuerdo?._

_Ella hizo un gesto de asentimiento, sin ser demasiado consciente aún de lo que estaban a punto de hacer._

_Sin siquiera pensarlo demasiado, le entregó de nuevo el anillo. Vio la decepción en los ojos de Derek, y antes de que pudiera decir nada, le aclaró su intención._

_\- Pónmelo tú...- Le pidió y extendió su mano hacia él._

_El rostro de Morgan se iluminó en un segundo, y con una sonrisa en los labios, le colocó el anillo en su dedo anular. Encajó a la perfección como si estuviera hecho para ella._

_\- Es hermoso- Le dijo ella mientras lo contemplaba con detenimiento. Se sentía extraña llevándolo en su dedo- Pero me temo que por el momento no podré lucirlo demasiado…- Añadió con expresión de disculpa- No estoy preparada para decírselo al resto. ¿Te importa?._

_Él sonrió abiertamente, tomándola de la mano._

_\- Claro que no… - Y luego se inclinó sobre ella- Lo que siento por ti es tan increíble y tan aterrador al mismo tiempo que me cuesta respirar cuando estás cerca- Susurró rozando sus labios- Estoy enamorado de ti de un modo que creía que era imposible...- Añadió justo antes de cerrar la brecha entre ellos._

_Se besaron larga y profundamente, dejándose llevar por lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Finalmente Emily lo apartó con suavidad, para mirarlo a los ojos._

_\- Yo siento lo mismo...- Le confesó ella con timidez antes de volver a buscar sus labios._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lo más fácil habría sido preguntárselo directamente, pero quería tener la prueba en su mano, antes de enfrentar a Emily. Se sentía dolido por el hecho de que ella le hubiera mentido durante todo aquel tiempo. ¿Es que no confiaba en él?. Aunque hubiera perdido parte de sus recuerdos, ella conocía de sobra el daño que le había hecho al no haber sido sincera con él respecto a Doyle, y ahora volvía a mentirle. Y no sólo ella, quizás todos le habían estado ocultando cosas durante aquel tiempo.

Sabía que aquella mañana, Emily no estaría en su apartamento. Tenía que pasar por las oficinas para comunicar a recursos humanos que estaba embarazada. Y él tenía la llave de su casa. No era extraño que otros miembros del equipo tuvieran copia de las llaves del resto. Dada la peligrosidad de su trabajo, era una medida de precaución. Así que cuando al salir del hospital descubrió que tenía la llave del apartamento de Emily, no le dio mayor importancia. Sabía que ella también tenía la de su casa, puesto que había estado cuidando de Marlon durante el tiempo que había permanecido en el Hospital. Suponía que había aprovechado para limpiar cualquier rastro de su presencia en la casa.

Entró directamente a su dormitorio, y registró la habitación. No es que se sintiera orgulloso de lo que estaba haciendo, pero al fin y al cabo, ella era la primera que le había mentido. No tardó demasiado en dar con lo que buscaba. El anillo que había pertenecido a su familia durante generaciones, estaba allí, guardado en una cajita en su mesilla de noche. ¿Cuándo se lo había dado?. ¿Cómo es que nadie parecía saber nada de lo que había entre ellos?. Tenía demasiadas preguntas y quería respuestas.

Salió del apartamento aún conmocionado por su descubrimiento, y sin saber qué hacer a partir de ahora.


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno, la parte retrospectiva termina aquí. Aunque el capítulo tendrá también parte actual.

Espero que les guste...

**Capítulo 9**

_Meses antes_

_Paseaban de la mano por el parque, aprovechando uno de los pocos días libres que tenía el equipo. Morgan la había ido a buscar temprano para ir a correr. A Emily le estaba costando recuperarse de la pérdida de su bebé, y Derek estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no dejarla sola. Emily pasaba últimamente mucho tiempo en su casa, hasta el punto de que había comenzado a traer algunas cosas. Derek finalmente había vaciado alguno de sus cajones y parte de su armario para que pudiera guardar algo de ropa y otros objetos personales. Aunque habían pasado meses, aún podía darse cuenta de que ella tenía miedo de que no pudiera volver a tener la posibilidad de ser madre. Lo habían hablado en varias ocasiones, y ambos habían previsto la posibilidad de adoptar en el caso de que no pudieran tener un hijo biológico. _

_Se detuvieron frente a una pequeña cafetería junto al lago._

_\- ¿Vamos a tomar algo?- Le sugirió él. Correr le había abierto el apetito, y suponía que Emily también tendría hambre._

_Tomaron asiento en una de las mesitas, y pidieron café y dos porciones de tarta. Derek la observó en silencio mientras ella contemplaba ensimismada a dos cachorros juguetear junto al lago. Sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que parecía disfrutar la escena._

_\- No sabía que te gustaban los perros… Pensé que eras una persona de gatos…_

_Ella se volvió hacia él, sorprendida de su deducción._

_\- Nunca me dejaron tener un perro… Siempre he pensado que todos los niños deberían tener uno.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Su voz, sin embargo, sonó más apagada de lo que pretendía._

_Derek tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas._

_\- Tendremos un perro...Y tendremos niños…Tendremos todo lo que quieras…_

_Ella sonrió con tristeza._

_\- Estás demasiado seguro de eso, Morgan… No lo sabemos… Los médicos no saben por qué perdí el bebé… Podría volver a ocurrir… Y sinceramente, no sé si podría soportarlo._

_Morgan la miró con expresión preocupada._

_\- Emily… Esto no se trata de una carrera. Es cierto que no sabemos por qué lo perdiste… Pero desde luego no es culpa tuya…_

_Emily contuvo la respiración, y retiró la mano. La había leído como un libro abierto._

_\- Yo no me siento...- Mintió, pero fue incapaz de terminar la frase. Simplemente bajó la vista hacia un lado, y evitó enfrentarlo._

_Derek suspiró. Odiaba ver lo que se estaba haciendo a sí misma. Se levantó y rodeó la mesa, hasta llegar a su lado. Le tendió la mano, y cuando ella se levantó a su vez, la rodeó con sus brazos._

_\- No es tu culpa...- Le dijo con suavidad- A veces las cosas simplemente ocurren y no es culpa de nadie… Sólo podemos seguir adelante y pensar que todo pasa por algo… Cada circunstancia que vivimos nos lleva justo hasta el momento en que nos encontramos y… Emily… No cambiaría este momento por ningún otro. Tenerte aquí, entre mis brazos, algo tan simple como esto… Me hace absolutamente feliz… A pesar de todo el dolor, sé que podemos superarlo… Juntos...Y sé que de un modo u otro, tendremos una familia… Sé que eso es lo que quieres, y es también lo que yo quiero._

_Le acarició el rostro mientras ella lo escuchaba totalmente conmovida. Cuando terminó de hablar, Emily se inclinó sobre él y lo besó en los labios._

_\- Morgan...- Susurró al apartarse. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su cara._

_\- ¿Qué?- Le preguntó éste confuso._

_\- ¿Podemos tener un perro?….- Le pidió ella con expresión traviesa- Te dejaré elegirlo si quieres...De cualquier forma, va a vivir en tu casa._

_Derek se echó a reír suavemente. ¿Un perro? Bueno, era un principio. _

_\- Por supuesto… Podemos tener un perro...- Le dijo abrazándola nuevamente.- Pero no vuelvas a decir que va a vivir en mi casa… Vivirá en nuestra casa._

_Días después, Marlon correteaba alegremente por todo el jardín. Emily nunca se había podido explicar la razón por la que Derek había elegido un perro tan monstruoso, pero con el tiempo le daría la razón. Malcom era un verdadero amor, y le encantaba acurrucarse entre sus brazos. Emily a veces se sentaba con él a su lado, en el banco que Derek había instalado para ella, y allí podía pasarse horas mientras leía o simplemente dejaba transcurrir el tiempo._

_Derek respiró aliviado cuando notó que por fin parecía otra vez feliz. _

_Aquella mañana, sin embargo, no lo parecía en absoluto. Morgan se había despertado y no la había visto a su lado. Se levantó y fue a la cocina, y se la encontró, aún con el pijama y el albornoz, sentada en la mesa de comedor, con una taza entre las manos. Se alarmó al ver lo pálida que estaba._

_\- Oye… ¿Estás bien?.- Le preguntó sentándose junto a ella._

_Ella asintió con la cabeza, mientras tomaba un sorbo de la bebida._

_\- Me he levantado un poco revuelta...- Le informó de forma críptica._

_Pudo darse cuenta de que él estrechaba sus ojos sobre ella, con demasiada curiosidad._

_\- ¿Has comido?._

_\- Sí… Solo que ahora mi desayuno está en el váter...- Añadió._

_Derek se quedó congelado durante un instante, mientras en su cabeza comenzaban a saltar todas las alarmas._

_\- ¿Qué estás tomando?- Le preguntó mientras observaba la taza humear._

_Ella pareció pensárselo unos segundos antes de contestar._

_\- Té de jengibre..._

_Y Derek recordaba perfectamente aquel detalle. Cuando J.J. se había quedado embarazada, no paraba de tomarlo. Decía que era lo que único que le funcionaba._

_Sin embargo, no quiso adelantarse a los acontecimientos._

_\- ¿Desde cuándo te encuentras mal?._

_Ella dejó la taza sobre la mesa, y se mordió el labio inferior, como si estuviera debatiéndose en su interior. _

_\- Desde hace unos días…_

_Derek contuvo la respiración, tomando conciencia de lo que podía significar aquello._

_\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?._

_\- No quería que te hicieras ilusiones por nada…- Le confesó en voz baja._

_Morgan le dirigió una mirada confusa._

_\- ¿Y ahora?._

_Emily respiró hondo y luego rebuscó en el bolsillo del albornoz. Sacó la prueba de embarazo que se había hecho por la mañana, y la dejó sobre la mesa. Sonrió cuando él jadeó al verla._

_\- Ahora ya estoy segura…- Le dijo con timidez._

_No le dio tiempo de mucho más, Derek tiró de ella y la besó en los labios sin poder creer aún lo que sus ojos habían visto. Cuando notó que su respiración comenzaba a fallar, Emily lo apartó entre risas._

_\- Por tu entusiasmo deduzco que te hace feliz la noticia- Bromeó._

_Morgan cogió el palito que ahora lucía dos lineas rosas._

_\- Esto no falla, ¿no?._

_Ella amplió su sonrisa._

_\- Bueno.. Puede que una sí… Pero dudo que lo hagan cuatro pruebas de embarazo… - Le informó alzando una ceja- Tenía que estar segura- Le aclaró cuando Morgan abrió los ojos sorprendido._

_En ese momento el teléfono de éste sonó. Después de hablar brevemente con García, se volvió hacia ella._

_\- Tenemos un caso...- Le informó, justo antes de que sonara el de Emily._

_Derek la oyó decirle a García que estaría allí enseguida. Cuando Emily colgó se encontró con su expresión de desaprobación._

_\- Tenemos que decírselo al equipo´- Le recordó él, e inmediatamente ella le dirigió una mirada aterrorizada- Emily…._

_\- Después de este caso… Por favor… Querría asegurarme primero con el médico de que todo va bien antes de contarles nada…_

_A Morgan no le gustaba la idea, pero entendía que tuviera miedo de que pudiera volver a ocurrir lo mismo. _

_\- No te expondrás a situaciones de peligro. Y estarás conmigo todo el tiempo.- Le advirtió él._

_\- De acuerdo… No haré tonterías...- Le aseguró- Todo irá bien… Y luego se lo diremos al equipo. Te lo prometo… - Luego, se detuvo estudiando su rostro- ¿Crees que lo tomarán bien?._

_\- Claro que sí...- Le dijo acariciándole el rostro- Sólo con ver lo felices que estamos nosotros ellos también lo estarán._

_\- ¿Tú estás feliz?...Esto lo cambia todo…_

_Derek percibió la inseguridad en su voz, a pesar de todas las veces que él le había dicho que era aquello lo que quería._

_\- ¿Sabes qué?...En cuanto se lo digamos, quiero verte con mi anillo puesto en tu dedo...- Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, acercándose a su oído- Y respondiendo a tu pregunta… Sí… Estoy absolutamente feliz._

_Se fundieron en un abrazo, sin saber que aquel caso, lo cambiaría todo. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Morgan se dirigió hacia las oficinas, aún conmocionado por su descubrimiento. El viaje hasta allí, fue lo suficientemente largo como para que su desconfianza fuera incrementándose a medida que se acercaba. Para cuando traspasó las puertas de cristal, la decisión de enfrentarla, ya estaba tomada.

La encontró reunida con el resto del equipo, sentados alrededor de la mesa. Allí estaba, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, flanqueada por Rossi y por Reid. Hotch, estaba de pie, junto a García, y JJ. sentada al lado de Reid.

\- Morgan… No sabía que venías hoy- Le dijo Hotch sorprendido.

Los perfiladores se miraron entre sí, un poco confusos por su expresión severa. Emily le dirigió una mirada desconcertada, pero fue incapaz de averiguar qué le pasaba.

\- ¿Va todo bien?- Le preguntó Rossi.

\- Sí, claro… Pensé que podría ayudaros… ¿Tenéis un caso?.- Contestó Morgan con excesiva frialdad, y tomó asiento junto a J.J. justo enfrente de Emily.

Rossi desvió la vista hacia Hotch, que parecía estudiar detenidamente a Derek. Por su tono de voz, parecía molesto.

\- No es un caso nuestro...- Le informó Hotch finalmente- El equipo de Cooper nos ha pedido un perfil, sólo les vamos a enviar la información. No iremos a menos que lo necesiten.

\- Pero puedes ayudar si quieres...-Balbuceó García al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada de interrogación.- Oye… ¿Seguro que estás bien?.

\- Por supuesto…No soy un pobre desvalido que necesita que lo protejan- Le espetó con demasiada dureza.

García abrió la boca atónita por la ligera agresividad que escondían sus palabras.

\- Derek… ¿De qué hablas?- Intervino J.J. No podía entender a qué venía aquella actitud, y menos aún hacia García.

\- De nada… - Rectificó él inmediatamente- Lo siento Penélope… No está siendo un buen día- Añadió clavando sus ojos directamente en Emily.

Ésta frunció el ceño, aún más confusa. ¿Qué demonios ocurría con él?. No es que se hubieran despedido en los mejores términos, pero nada de lo que habían hablado justificaba aquella reacción.

\- Está bien...- Dijo Penélope al tiempo que le entregaba una copia del expediente.

Durante alrededor de media hora, se centraron en el caso, hasta que finalmente tuvieron delimitado el perfil. Sin embargo, a medida que avanzaban, todos se habían dado cuenta de que cada vez parecía más molesto.

\- Parece que no has perdido facultades- Bromeó Reid, tratando de distender el ambiente. Entre ellos habían expresado sus temores de que los daños pudieran afectarlo en su trabajo. Se alegraba de comprobar que no era así.

\- Bueno… Sólo he perdido algunos recuerdos…- Y entonces se volvió hacia Emily- Afortunadamente Emily me está ayudando con eso… ¿No os lo ha contado?.

Ésta, que estaba comenzando a recoger sus informes para levantarse, se quedó congelada en su sitio cuando sintió todas las miradas directamente sobre ella.

\- ¿Ayudándote?- Le preguntó J.J. intrigada, y luego se volvió hacia Emily- ¿Qué nos estamos perdiendo?.

Y por las expresiones confusas de sus amigos, Derek supo que definitivamente ninguno estaba al tanto del asunto.

\- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?- Añadió García con el desconcierto reflejado en la cara. Miraba alternativamente a Derek y a Emily que parecían mantener una conversación silenciosa entre ellos.

Emily finalmente tiró de todo su autocontrol para responderle.

\- Si quieres hablar de algo… Podemos hacerlo en privado...- Le recriminó aún sin poder creer que estuviera comportándose así.

\- ¿Para qué?- Le replicó él- ¿Para que me sigas mintiendo?.

Emily palideció durante unos segundos, pero inmediatamente reaccionó y se levantó de la silla, dispuesta a salir de allí. Ya tenía suficiente como para soportar una escena en público.

Pero Derek se incorporó a su vez, y llegó hasta ella antes de que pudiera dar un paso más. La agarró del brazo impidiéndole salir. Rossi se levantó como un resorte, y se interpuso entre ellos, al tiempo que Emily se zafaba con brusquedad de su mano.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Le reprochó- ¿Te has vuelto loco?.

\- No sabes lo que ha hecho, Rossi… Lleva mintiéndome desde que salí del hospital.

Rossi se volvió hacia Emily pero esta parecía abrumada.

\- Emily… ¿Qué ocurre?- Insistió ahora Hotch. No pudo evitar pensar que demasiadas cosas se le estaban escapando últimamente.

\- No lo sé...- Balbuceó ella esquivando los ojos de Morgan- No sé de qué habla.

Éste dio un paso hacia atrás, jadeando con incredulidad. Luego se acercó de nuevo a la mesa, metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, y sacó el anillo.

\- De esto...- Le espetó dejando el anillo sobre la mesa, a la vista de todos.

\- ¿Qué…?- Titubeó García.- ¿Qué…?- Pero fue incapaz de articular palabra, mientras el resto permanecían en silencio cada vez más perplejos.

Una súbita furia se apoderó de Emily.

\- ¡¿Has estado registrando mi casa?!- Exclamó encarándose con él.

Él abrió los ojos estupefacto. ¿Realmente? ¿Le había estado mintiendo y ahora se ofendía porque hubiera estado en su casa?

\- No me diste opción- Le contestó con voz calmada- Pero eso no es lo que importa… ¿No crees?.

\- Emily… ¿De quien es ese anillo?- Preguntó Reid con los ojos fijos en la sortija.

Una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó en el rostro de Morgan al ver que ella no sabía cómo responder sin delatarse.

\- Es solo un anillo…- Susurró apartando la mirada, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

Fue entonces cuando García se acercó y lo cogió. Tardó un poco en reconocerlo, pero no era la primera vez que lo veía. Se lo había visto puesto hacía años a la madre de Morgan, lo recordaba por el pequeño diamante incrustado.

\- Es el anillo de tu madre...- Reveló dirigiéndose a Morgan, y luego se volvió hacia Emily, que en aquel momento estaba deseando que la tierra se la tragase. ¿Por qué demonios no había regresado el anillo a la casa de Morgan antes de que le dieran de alta?- ¿Por qué lo tienes tú?.

Emily trató de hilar una respuesta, pero sólo salieron balbuceos de su boca.

\- En realidad… Sólo existe una razón para que yo te haya dado este anillo… ¿No? ¿Emily?.

Aquello sonó a acusación a oídos de Emily. Se sentía aterrada e indignada al mismo tiempo. Sí, le había mentido, pero si él hubiera sabido por lo que habían pasado, jamás se lo habría echado en cara.

\- ¿Estáis juntos?- Dedujo J.J. fácilmente, aunque ya no había demasiado que deducir- ¿Cuándo…? ¿Cómo…?.

Y luego de la boca de Rossi surgió la conclusión más obvia.

\- Morgan es el padre de tu hijo…

Y aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Emily. Se sentía totalmente sobrepasada y Derek ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta. Pero ¿Cómo reprochárselo si gran parte de la culpa la tenía ella misma?.

Esquivó a Rossi, y luego a Morgan, dispuesta a alejarse de allí lo antes posible, pero Derek la detuvo en el último momento, antes de que pudiera cruzar la puerta.

\- Me mentiste todo el tiempo…Íbamos a casarnos… Por eso te di ese anillo...

Ella se giró bruscamente hacia él. Tuvo que tragarse su orgullo al sentirse expuesta delante de todos, que ahora los miraban atónitos.

\- ¡¿Te crees que lo sabes todo, Morgan?!- Le reprochó con dureza- ¡Pues déjame decirte que no sabes nada!.

\- ¡Me dijiste que no había nada más entre nosotros! ¡Que todo fue una especie de pacto para que pudieras tener un hijo!. ¡Me mentiste en mi cara!.

\- ¡No te mentí! ¡Fue así la primera vez!- Le replicó ella sin siquiera pensar en lo que decía.

Derek abrió los ojos, tratando de encontrar sentido a sus palabras. Pero era evidente que había aún demasiadas cosas que desconocía. Se detuvo a contemplarla. ¿Por qué parecía tan dolida? La furia parecía que había sido sustituida por una profunda amargura. Podía ver claramente que luchaba por controlar las lágrimas.

\- ¿La primera vez?… - Le preguntó bajando la voz. Se acercó a ella, pero Emily lo rechazó como si quemara- Emily… Por Dios… Termina con esto… ¿Qué es lo que no me quieres contar?.

Ella se había ido alejando de él, hasta refugiarse en una esquina de la sala, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, los ojos llorosos y la vista clavada en el suelo.

\- Derek… Creo que ya es suficiente...- Intervino J.J., acercándose a su amiga- Me parece que Emily tiene razón… Debéis hablar esto en privado…

\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó repentinamente Emily, y todos se volvieron hacia ella- Debí habéroslo contado…Íbamos a hacerlo antes de que te dispararan..- Añadió dirigiéndose a Derek- Y luego… Ya no me atreví…

\- Yo debí darme cuenta de que algo ocurría… Soy vuestro jefe… No entiendo cómo se me pudo pasar algo así...- Dijo Hotch, con gesto casi culpable- Emily… No encuentro la razón para que no confiarais en nosotros…Que lo hayáis ocultado sólo empeora las cosas, ¿De qué teníais miedo?.

Ella gimió con suavidad, antes de pronunciar las palabras que tenía atascadas en su pecho.

\- De que esta vez tampoco saliera bien...- Susurró, mientras posaba la mano sobre su vientre, para cerciorarse de que entendían a qué se refería- Como la primera vez...- Continuó volviendo sus ojos hacia Derek.

Éste abrió los ojos, conmocionado al tomar conciencia de lo que se había esforzado tanto por ocultarle.

\- Oh… Dios...- Exclamó García en voz baja. Miró hacia Derek que parecía estar absolutamente desencajado.

Se hizo un silencio sobrecogedor en la sala. Nadie sabía qué decir, más allá del inevitable "lo siento". Al mismo tiempo, tomaron conciencia de lo que debía haber sido su relación. El bebé no había sido producto de un descuido, había sido una decisión totalmente meditada. ¿Habían pasado por todo aquello a sus espaldas?. Emily sintió las miradas compasivas de sus amigos, y aquello sólo la hizo sentir aún peor.

\- Fue cuando me pediste unos días libres...- Recordó Hotch.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sin decir palabra.

Derek dio un paso hacia ella, pero ella se refugió aún más en la esquina.

\- Emily...- Pronunció su nombre sin saber cómo disculparse. En aquel momento se sentía como un auténtico idiota.

\- El anillo me lo diste después...- Le informó recuperando la frialdad en su voz- Y no… No me pediste que me casara contigo… No fue así...- En el último momento la voz se le rasgó- Ojalá pudieras recordarlo...Te lo habría contado yo misma si me hubieras dado tiempo… No necesitabas entrar a escondidas en mi apartamento… Y desde luego no necesitabas hacerme esto delante de todos...- Añadió, y sin que él se atreviera a hacer nada más para detenerla, ésta salió de allí tratando de contener las lágrimas al menos hasta que pudiera estar a solas.

Derek se volvió hacia el resto de sus amigos, que lo observaban con una mezcla de reproche y lástima.

\- Ya sé lo que estáis pensando… - Se adelantó a sus recriminaciones.

\- Me alegro mucho de que lo sepas, Derek- Le regañó García- Y ya puedes ir buscando una solución para arreglar este desastre...


	10. Chapter 10

_**NOTA**.- ¡Hola! Este será el penúltimo capítulo, aunque podría servir como final. Voy a publicar también el primer capítulo de otra historia, que será bastante oscura (No habrá ninguna escena descriptiva como en "Nada"- Ya dije que no volvería a escribir una escena así- Comenzará justo "después". Pero de todas formas, me gustaría saber vuestra opinión si queréis leerla, para saber si la continúo o no, porque siempre tengo dudas cuando me meto en este tipo de historias más truculentas). Se llamará "Colibrí" y veréis el primer capitulo publicado mañana o pasado._

_Mientras tanto, espero que disfrutéis del capítulo que os dejo hoy. :) ._

**Capítulo 10**

\- ¿Puedo pasar?.

Emily resopló con evidente cansancio cuando abrió la puerta de su apartamento, sólo para encontrarse a Derek tras ella. Durante aquellas horas, había tenido tiempo de calmarse, y ahora en lo único que podía pensar era en que todo el equipo sabía de su relación, y que Strauss no tardaría en enterarse.

Hizo un gesto con la mano, y apartándose, lo invitó a entrar.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Derek?- Le preguntó cuando lo tuvo frente a ella.

\- Quería pedirte disculpas… Me comporté como un idiota… Si hubiera sabido…

Ella negó con la cabeza entornando los ojos.

\- Esa es la esencia de perder la memoria, ¿no?- Le recordó con ironía. Luego se acercó a la cocina, abrió la nevera, y sacó una cerveza para él y una bebida isotónica para ella. Se sentó junto a la barra, y abrió la suya, dejándole espacio para que él tomara asiento junto a ella, pero Morgan simplemente se acercó hasta allí, y se quedó de pie, sin entender muy bien cómo Emily no parecía ahora en absoluto enfadada- Puedes tomártela, Morgan… No la he envenenado.

Él se sentó con un gesto de resignación. Tenía merecido su sarcasmo. Cogió la cerveza, la abrió y tomó un sorbo directamente del botellín.

\- Debí hablar contigo primero...- Insistió él, había venido a disculparse y sin embargo, allí estaba ella, sin mostrar ninguna señal de necesitarlo.

\- Supongo que ambos debimos hacer muchas cosas de forma diferente – Reconoció ella encogiéndose de hombros- La diferencia es que no sé qué consecuencias tendrá tu pequeño acto de orgullo herido.

Él parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido.

\- ¿Orgullo herido? ¿Eso es lo que crees?.

\- ¿Qué más si no?… Podrías haberme preguntado después de venir a buscar a mi casa algo que estabas seguro de que encontrarías…¿No te parece? Pero preferiste exponerme en público…

A pesar de su voz pausada, a Morgan no le pasó desapercibido el ligero tono de reproche que escondían sus palabras.

\- No sé qué me ocurrió… Por un momento pensé que todos estaban al tanto excepto yo… Me parecía imposible que hubiéramos podido ocultar algo así a los demás.

A medida que se explicaba, se iba dando cuenta de lo absurdo de su reacción horas atrás. Por fin tomó asiento, frente a ella.

\- No lo sabían...- Le reafirmó Emily- Fuimos muy precavidos al respecto.

\- Emily… Lo siento- Volvió a insistir él- Realmente es muy frustrante para mí no poder recordar nada…

Ella asintió en silencio. Podía entender cómo se sentía. Lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que había actuado de forma impulsiva, pero sin ninguna mala intención.

\- Da igual.. Tarde o temprano se acabarían enterando… Y llegados a este punto, casi estoy aliviada de que por fin lo sepan… No tienes idea de lo duro que esto ha sido para mí- Le confesó con tristeza- Cuando te despertaste, y no recordabas nada… Sentí que mi mundo se venía abajo. Acabábamos de enterarnos de que estaba embarazada, y no supe qué hacer… - Alzó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos- Supongo que tuve miedo de tu reacción.

Derek frunció el ceño sin comprender.

\- ¿De mi reacción? Emily… Lo habría entendido… Nada cambia el hecho de que sea el padre de ese bebé.

Emily sonrió con amargura, y se levantó de la butaca. Dio unos pasos, tratando de aclarar sus ideas, mientras Morgan la observaba desconcertado.

\- Cada circunstancia que vivimos nos lleva justo al momento en que nos encontramos… Y por eso nada volverá a ser lo mismo… Porque tú has olvidado esas circunstancias…

Morgan abrió la boca, sorprendido, intentando buscar sentido a sus palabras.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado esa tontería?- La cuestionó al fin, elevando ligeramente la voz.

Emily contuvo las ganas de reír, mientras le dirigía una expresión condescendiente..

\- De ti…

Derek se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella. Cuando ella trató de dar un paso atrás, él la sostuvo por el hombro.

\- Pues es una estupidez...- Añadió con convencimiento- Nada cambia los hechos.

Emily por fin se apartó de él, y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿No los cambia? ¿Me volverías a dar ese anillo en las circunstancias actuales?- Le preguntó con frialdad- ¿Puedes jurarme que lo que sientes ahora por mí es lo suficientemente fuerte como para entregarme ese anillo? Y si lo hicieras… ¿Estarías seguro de que lo harías sólo por mí y no por el bebé?.

El silencio de Morgan, junto con su expresión perpleja, fueron tan reveladores como una respuesta suya.

\- ¿Lo ves?… Las cosas nunca podrán ser igual.

Derek dio un paso hacia ella. A medida que Emily ponía las cartas sobre la mesa, se sentía cada vez más miserable.

\- Sólo necesito tiempo…- Le pidió en voz baja

\- No puedo darte tiempo para que te enamores de mí- Le replicó ella atónita- Esto no funciona así…El amor es algo que se siente o no…Y lo que sentimos está estrechamente vinculado a lo que vivimos…

\- Al hijo que perdimos...- Le recordó él- Tenías que habérmelo dicho. Emily… ¿Qué pasó?.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza, con el dolor de nuevo en sus ojos.

\- No quiero hablar de eso.

Se quedó cabizbaja, incapaz de decir una palabra más.

\- Está bien- Cedió él. Lo último que quería era hurgar en la herida- Pero cuéntame el resto. ¿Cuándo te di el anillo?

Ella suspiró, rindiéndose a sus preguntas, y volvió a tomar asiento junto a la barra.

\- Después de aquello- Le explicó evitando dar demasiados detalles -Y antes de volver a quedarme embarazada. Dijiste que no se trataba de casarse, sino de encontrar a la persona adecuada para formar una familia.

Morgan se quedó en silencio, casi odiándose a sí mismo por no poder recordar un momento tan trascendental entre ellos.

\- Aún podemos hacerlo...- Le dijo dando unos pasos hacia ella.

Emily se levantó de un salto, sorprendida por su respuesta.

\- ¿No has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho?- Le recriminó con más dureza de lo que pretendía.

\- Emily…

\- ¡No!- Exclamó ella casi enojada-. ¡No puedes venir aquí y pretender que todo vuelva a ser como antes!.

Él tuvo que contenerse para no saltar. No había ido hasta allí para empeorar las cosas. Suspiró juntando las palmas de las manos junto a su boca, como si estuviera orando.

\- No pretendo eso- Dijo al fin- Pero con recuerdos o sin ellos, me siento feliz al saber que ese bebé que esperas es mío. Si nada puede volver a ser igual… ¿Cómo explicas este sentimiento?. Tú misma lo dijiste… A veces no se trata de recordar, sino de sentir…- Derek dio un paso hacia ella, y se atrevió a extender su mano para posarla sobre su vientre. Notó que Emily se estremecía ligeramente, pero no trató de huir - Y siento amor, ternura… Ni siquiera puedo describirlo… Pero no lo cambiaría por nada- Se detuvo un momento como si esperara notar sus movimientos, aunque era consciente de que aún era muy pronto- ¿Cuándo se puede saber si es niña o niño?.

Emily no pudo evitar sonreír. No podía negar que el tema del bebé aún los unía más allá de sus propias dudas e inseguridades.

\- Tal vez en unas tres semanas...- Le informó con suavidad, y luego lo miró con curiosidad- ¿Quieres saberlo antes de que nazca?.

Morgan apartó la mano lentamente, y la miró a los ojos.

\- Supongo que eso reduce a la mitad la búsqueda de nombres.

\- Nunca hablamos de ello… No tuvimos demasiado tiempo ni siquiera para asimilarlo.

Él asintió y se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos.

\- Estoy seguro de que ya has pensado en algún nombre- Bromeó él haciéndole un guiño.

Emily se echó a reír, y volvió a sentarse en la butaca, negándose a contestar.

\- Venga princesa… Suéltalo… Sabes que es cierto...- Continuó él tomando asiento junto a ella.

Emily, que estaba tratando de esquivar su astuta mirada, finalmente se dio por vencida y se volvió hacia él.

\- Emma.- Le dijo mientras se mordisqueaba el labio inferior- O tal vez Hanna o Lindsey.

Derek alzó una ceja hacia ella.

\- ¿Sólo niñas?- La cuestionó con diversión- No estás dejando demasiadas opciones para el género masculino…

Ella sonrió, sonrojándose levemente. Tenía razón, pero no podía dejar de sentir que iba a ser una niña.

\- Te tenía que dejar algo a ti...- Eludió la pregunta encogiéndose de hombros- No voy a hacer yo todo el trabajo…

Morgan adoptó una postura exageradamente pensativa, mientras Emily trataba de contener la risa. De todas formas, aquello le estaba resultando más difícil de lo que había creído. Le sorprendía que Emily hubiera sido capaz de escoger tres nombres, cuando a él no se le ocurría ninguno. Hasta que de repente, surgió uno como si viniera de la nada.

\- ¡William!- Exclamó con gesto de satisfacción.

La sonrisa se borró de un plumazo de la cara de Emily. Derek notó cómo palideció en un instante. Por un momento pensó que se iba a desmayar allí mismo, y se levantó para sostenerla. Pero ella simplemente se quedó paralizada, sentada sobre la butaca, con la respiración contenida, y expresión desencajada.

\- Em...- La llamó Derek alarmado.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado ese nombre?- Le preguntó ella con la voz temblorosa. Pero él la miró confuso sin entender qué era lo que ocurría- Derek… ¿De dónde lo has sacado?.

\- No lo sé...- Respondió él cada vez más desconcertado- Simplemente se me ocurrió. Me pareció un bonito nombre- Le explicó aún aturdido, y luego se detuvo en su rostro- ¿Qué pasa?…¿Qué he dicho?.

Emily no sabía si reír o si llorar. Por un lado estaba afectada por el hecho de que él hubiera elegido precisamente ese nombre, y por otro le daba esperanzas de que de algún modo comenzara a recordar. No podía ser casualidad que precisamente hubiera escogido aquel nombre. Habría sido demasiado cruel.

\- Elegí ese nombre para el bebé antes de perderlo...- Le confesó con voz entrecortada- ¿Cómo podías saberlo?. Derek… Si esto es producto del azar… Si….- Su voz se le quebró antes de poder continuar y pese a que trató de mantener el control, dos lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.

Derek la contempló, conmovido por el dolor que reflejaban sus ojos. Se inclinó sobre ella, y le tomó el rostro entre las manos, acercándose a ella hasta casi rozar sus labios.

Y luego, hizo lo que sintió más natural. Simplemente la besó.

Cuando ella trató de apartarlo, él se lo impidió.

\- No se trata de recordar… Sólo de sentir…Por favor, Emily...- Le rogó, y volvió a besarla.

Y esta vez ella no tuvo fuerzas para apartarlo. Le devolvió el beso dejando a un lado sus reservas y sus inseguridades. Cuando Morgan profundizó en su boca, Emily le respondió del mismo modo, y sin saber cómo ni por qué, de repente se encontraron despojándose mutuamente de su ropa. Durante un instante, mientras él la sostenía en brazos para llevarla a la cama, lo miró a los ojos, tratando de encontrar al hombre con el que había compartido tantas cosas, y se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, él seguía allí. Tal vez estuviera cometiendo un error, pero en aquel momento decidió que valía la pena asumir el riesgo.

Cuando la luz de la mañana los despertó, aún estaban abrazados, el uno junto al otro.

Emily abrió los ojos, y se encontró su dulce mirada directamente sobre ella.

Se ruborizó como una colegiala, al recordar que para él en realidad era como si fuera su primera noche juntos, y que a la luz del día, Morgan tenía una perfecta y detallada visión de su cuerpo desnudo.

Éste sonrió al darse cuenta de sus mejillas sonrosadas.

\- Buenos días..- Le susurró dándole un beso de mariposa en los labios, y luego le acarició el rostro- Yo debería ser el que se avergonzara… Después de todo esto es como si fuera nuevo para mí...No para ti- Luego estrechó sus ojos sobre ella con curiosidad- ¿Siempre fue así de increíble?- Le preguntó con expresión diabólica.

Emily jadeó cada vez más azorada. No podía creer que no pudiera controlar sus propias reacciones teniendo en cuenta que ya tenían mucha práctica en la materia. Finalmente logró recuperar la compostura.

\- Define increíble- Le retó ella alzando las cejas.

Morgan se echó a reír, mientras ella mantenía sus ojos aparentemente indiferentes clavados en él.

\- Tú eres increíble- Le replicó él mientras comenzaba a recorrer su cuello con sus labios y su lengua hasta hacerla gemir. De su cuello, pasó a su oreja, y luego continuó hasta su nuca, susurrándole todos los motivos por los que consideraba que se había merecido aquel título.

Emily consiguió finalmente apartarlo de él, entre risas, y con un gesto de advertencia envolvió su cuerpo con las sábanas y se levantó de la cama.

\- ¿En serio me vas a dejar? ¿A un pobre hombre que ha perdido la memoria?.

Ella entornó los ojos, y jadeó con incredulidad.

\- No vas a jugar esa carta conmigo, Derek Morgan...- Le espetó sin miramientos, y sonrió para sus adentros mientras se dirigía hacia el baño- Además, una chica necesita tiempo para estar a solas- Añadió antes de perderse detrás de la puerta.

Morgan se dejó caer en la cama, mirando hacia el techo. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Ni siquiera podía decidir en qué punto se encontraban. No sabía lo que les iba a deparar el futuro, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que aquella noche había sido una auténtica revelación para él. Como bien le había dicho Emily recordando sus propias palabras, las circunstancias que habían vivido los habían llevado hasta allí, y podía afirmar sin lugar a dudas, que en aquel momento no había ningún otro lugar donde quisiera estar. ¿Sería eso suficiente?. ¿Valdría para compensar su memoria perdida?.

Estaba tan abstraído que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Emily había salido del baño.

\- ¿En qué piensas?- Le preguntó cuando él la miró sorprendido. Ella se había sentado en la cama, aún con la sábana cubriendo su cuerpo - Parecías absorto.

\- Creo que estoy enamorado de ti.- Le dijo sin siquiera dedicarle un segundo a reflexionar sobre sus palabras. Se detuvo un momento al escucharse a sí mismo, mientras ella abría los ojos totalmente pillada por sorpresa- En realidad… Creo que nunca dejé de estarlo… Sólo que no lo supe hasta que te despertaste entre mis brazos esta mañana…- Añadió con expresión confusa.

Luego se quedó en silencio, esperando por su respuesta, pero Emily parecía que se había quedado muda. Cuando él la interrogó con la mirada, ella contuvo el aliento durante un instante y luego se acercó a él lentamente y, cuando estuvo a tan solo unos centímetros de su rostro, se permitió emitir un suave suspiro.

\- Creo que será suficiente por ahora- Le susurró antes de buscar su boca.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Nota.- Como ya dije, este capítulo funciona como final para los que no necesitéis que "Derek" recupere la memoria (me incluyo en este grupo), pero para el resto, publicaré otro capítulo más. ;) . Gracias por leer._


	11. Epílogo

**Hasta aquí esta historia.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**EPILOGO**

Derek se quedó contemplando ensimismado a Emily, mientras acunaba a la pequeña Emma entre sus brazos. Sentada en el banco que había instalado para ella en el jardín, con Marlon a sus pies como si fuera su protector, se la veía tranquila, relajada, feliz. Se acercó lentamente para no despertar a su hija, y se sentó junto a ellas. Emily se volvió hacia él, y le sonrió. Derek le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros, estrechándolas contra su pecho.

Emma apenas acababa de cumplir dos meses, pero ya ambos se sentían como si hubiera estado con ellos desde siempre.

\- Se acaba de dormir- Le dijo Emily en voz baja- Creo que le gusta este lugar.

Derek la besó dulcemente en los labios, y luego acarició con suavidad a la niña.

\- ¿Qué tal el caso?. Pensé que os retrasaríais más.- Se interesó Emily. Morgan se había incorporado de lleno al equipo desde hacía meses, y parecía que no había tenido ningún problema para adaptarse de nuevo. Habían estado en un caso en Las Vegas, y acababa de volver.

\- Siempre terminan cometiendo errores...- Le señaló él, encogiéndose de hombros. De lo último que le apetecía hablar era de asesinos en serie- ¿Y tú qué tal por aquí?. García no para de repetir lo que te echa de menos.

Ella ni siquiera se inmutó, absorta en la visión de su pequeña dormida.

\- Aún me quedan ocho semanas de baja...- Le recordó.

\- Creo que alguien no tiene prisa por volver...- Bromeó él.

Emily lo miró de reojo, con una sonrisa inocente.

\- Estaba pensado en alargarlo un poco más...- Admitió- Tengo miedo de darme la vuelta y perderme algún detalle importante…-Continuó casi avergonzada. Cuando Hotch la había obligado a coger la baja durante su embarazo, no había parado de decir lo que echaba de menos el trabajo, pero ahora, con su hija en brazos, las cosas se veían de forma totalmente diferente.

Lo miró con expresión expectante, como si necesitara su aprobación. Derek estrechó la vista sobre ella, y le acarició el rostro con ternura.

\- Emily, está bien si quieres estar con ella. Nadie podría reprochártelo. Nos arreglaremos- Luego suspiró- En realidad, ya lo había hablado con Hotch. Por ahora estamos funcionando bien sin tener que traer a nadie más, y luego si quieres puedes incorporarte a tiempo parcial. Puedes ayudar desde aquí, con García, sin tener que trasladarte.

Ella asintió más tranquila. Había temido que Hotch se viera obligado a traer a alguien nuevo que pudiera desestabilizar al equipo. Ya les había costado convencer a Strauss de que los mantuvieran a ella y a Derek en el equipo. Finalmente, gracias a la intervención de Rossi, había cedido.

\- Debería llevarla a la cuna...- Le dijo Emily, aunque no hizo ningún gesto por levantarse-La gente no para de decirme que no es bueno que la duerma en brazos.

Derek rió con suavidad.

\- Es curioso que estés de acuerdo con eso, teniendo en cuenta lo que a ti te gusta dormir entre mis brazos- Se burló.

Ella sonrió, entornando los ojos. Le había dado la excusa perfecta, y Derek pudo ver que estaba encantada de darle la razón.

\- Bueno… Tal vez me quede un poco más de tiempo aquí con ella…

\- Yo me quedaría todo el tiempo mirándote acunarla- Continuó él, y le dio un beso de mariposa en la frente. Luego rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón- Tengo algo para ti.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad, mientras Morgan le entregaba una pequeña cajita, y la abrió para que viera su contenido. La cajita era distinta, pero el anillo era el mismo. Desde aquel día en que habían discutido en las oficinas, Emily no había vuelto a ver aquel anillo. Y en realidad, no era algo que necesitara para estar segura de lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

\- ¿Por qué me lo das ahora?- Le preguntó intrigada.

Morgan ni siquiera le pidió permiso, simplemente le tomó una de las manos, y se lo puso en el dedo.

\- Quiero que nos casemos- Le dijo simplemente.

Ella abrió la boca atónita y balbuceó una serie de monosílabos sin sentido.

\- ¿Ni siquiera piensas preguntármelo?.

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- ¿Crees que voy a darte la oportunidad de decir que no…?- Le preguntó alzando una ceja.

Emily jadeó con incredulidad, pero en realidad, sólo fingía estar ofendida. Su idea del matrimonio había cambiado mucho en los últimos meses y desde luego, Morgan debía haber notado que ya no la horrorizaba.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si te digo ahora que no?- Le retó ella.

\- Tendrías que quitártelo...- Le replicó él- ¿Quieres hacer eso?.

Ella tuvo que morderse la lengua para no admitir que había caído en su trampa. No había forma de que le devolviera aquel anillo.

\- La primera vez fuiste más sutil, Derek Morgan...- Le dijo ella- Creo que tu amnesia ha afectado a tu romanticismo...

\- ¿Tu crees?. ¿Que haya elegido justo este lugar para dártelo no te dice nada?- La cuestionó Morgan estrechando sus ojos sobre ella.

\- No sé si eso lo compensa...- Le señaló ella frunciendo el ceño- ¿Sabes…?- Y de repente se detuvo, tomando conciencia de las implicaciones de las palabras de Morgan. Lo miró a los ojos , desconcertada, y éste le devolvió una sonrisa cómplice- Derek...- Balbuceó, a sabiendas de que ella jamás le había revelado aquel dato- Lo has recordado...- Continuó en un susurro.

En lugar de contestarle inmediatamente, dirigió las palmas de las manos hacia ella, para que le cediera al bebé. Emily, paralizada como estaba, simplemente le permitió que la tomara en brazos.

Derek acurrucó a la pequeña junto a su pecho, sin que ésta ni siquiera se inmutara.

\- También quería pedirte disculpas de nuevo por la forma en que me comporté… Ahora que lo recuerdo.

\- ¿Cuándo?… ¿Cómo?...- Comenzó a interrogarlo de forma inconexa.

\- Ha sido algo gradual durante los últimos meses...- Le explicó en voz baja- Algunos flashes al principio, sueños extraños, recuerdos que iban y venían… No quería decirte nada hasta que tuviera una visión completa de lo que ocurrió.

Ella jadeó sin poder creer aún que hubiera podido ocultarle aquello durante tanto tiempo.

\- ¿Lo recuerdas todo?- Consiguió preguntarle al fin. Su voz sonó casi asustada a oídos de Derek.

Alzó los ojos hacia ella.

\- Todo… Los momentos más terribles… Pero también los mejores….- Le confirmó. Le acarició el rostro con el dorso de la mano cuando se dio cuenta de que ella comenzaba a emocionarse- ¿Y sabes? Me he dado cuenta de algo… Mis sentimientos no han cambiado tras haber recuperado la memoria… Así que de ningún modo vas a devolverme ese anillo- Añadió con una sonrisa- Creo recordar que una vez te dije que cuando todo el equipo lo supiera, quería verte ese anillo en el dedo, y tu estuviste de acuerdo, ¿no?.

Ella rió con suavidad.

\- Sí… Supongo que me has dado un buen argumento… Pero ahora que estás tan seguro de lo que ocurrió, sabrás que nunca hablamos de matrimonio- Bromeó.

\- Tal vez…Pero siempre fue mi intención pedírtelo… Sólo esperaba el momento oportuno… Pero puedes negarte, claro- Añadió con un mohín.

Emily se inclinó hacia él, como si le hablara en secreto.

\- Jamás te devolveré este anillo, Derek...- Le susurró al oído- Aunque tenga que casarme contigo para asegurarme.

Se separó sólo lo justo para mirarlo a los ojos, y cuando lo hizo, sólo vio amor en ellos.

Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, y se quedaron abrazados, hasta que las estrellas comenzaron a dibujarse en el cielo.

**FIN**


End file.
